Valentine's Day
by xxagent182xx
Summary: This is only the beginning, the start of the horror, the romance, and the saga! Only the beginning of the terror that awaits the Z-warriors! VegetaXGoku! Rated M for a reason.
1. 1

Valentine's Day  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Dark pools open and let dim light pour into then, helping them come to focus and also helping give the owner of those eyes a throbbing headache. With a groan, he sat up and rubbed his vision clear of the aching light. He slid his bare feet over the side of the bed; a yawn escaped his lips.  
  
His wife and youngest son would be home soon and he didn't want them to know he had been napping.  
  
He stood up on wobbly knees, each movement sending a tingling sensation that almost hurt, through his legs and up to his pain receptors. Brawny legs almost gave away, but as he took a step forward, the odd sting began to dissipate. With a half grin of triumph, he began to exit his room. He padded across the plush carpet, down the stairs and into the living room. A chill ran down his spine as a cool breeze swept his hair from side to side. He tilted his head in confusion as he glanced around the room. Searching for the source of the sudden icy breath. His eyes locked on the front door.  
  
The open front door.  
  
It rocked and creaked as the wind gently hit the door.  
  
The young Sayian slowly made his way to the ajar door. He slipped his hand behind it and shut it, the sound of the slamming door echoed through the deathly silent house. He swallowed the lump in his throat as ebony caught sight of red.  
  
He moved towards the alluring color.  
  
A perfumed scent filled his senses as he moved closer to the wooden table in the living room.  
  
A vase sat upon the table.  
  
A crystal vase with beautiful roses sitting it.  
  
There was no water in the bottom, telling him the roses were meant to die, they were meant to have a short life that would be snuffed out abruptly. His fingertips ran over the velvety red and they went across something hard.  
  
Like paper.  
  
White caught in-between his fingers and he pulled it from the vase.  
  
A piece of folded paper rested atop his open palm. He slowly unfolded it, his eyes staring down at the black cursive.  
  
He mumbled the words aloud as his eyes moved over each syllable.  
  
"Goku Son, roses are red violets are blue, honey is sweet and so are you. Roses are blue, violets are red on Valentine's Day you'll . . . you'll- DEAD!!" His mouth hung agape for a moment. The Sayian was at a loss for words, but he continued reading his mind screaming that it was a joke. "On valentine's day there will be no memories for you to save the only flowers for you . . . will be on your grave," he gasped, 'does someone want to kill me?' The paper slipped from his finger as a purr of an engine grew close to the house and came up the gravel driveway. He stared forward his mind a jumbled mess; well more jumbled then it usually was.  
  
The front door opened silently and a presence moved behind him.  
  
"Goku . . ." The voice spoke softly. He recognized the voice of his wife, ChiChi. "Are these for me? They're so beautiful!"  
  
"No . . . they're for me . . ."  
  
"What?" ChiChi stated in disbelief. "Who are they from?" She peered over his shoulder.  
  
"I-I donno, but I don't think I want to know . . ."  
  
Goten smiled at his father and stepped in front of him, bending over and picking up a piece of paper that was on the floor. "Dad what's this?"  
  
ChiChi took the paper from her son. Her eyes scanned over the paper and a sharp intake of breath came from her. "Who-who would write such a horrible thing?"  
  
"What mom?" 14 year old Goten asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"No-nothing son. Everything's fine. Go get ready for bed." Goku reassured his son who scurried out of the room and disappeared up the stairs. "Maybe it's from Vegeta . . . it could be a joke." ChiChi shrugged.  
  
"For some reason I doubt that, but you never know with him. He does some spontaneous things . . ." Goku nodded. But at that moment, he felt something in his gut; something that told him it wasn't from his Prince . . . yet someone else . . .  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued. . . 


	2. TWO

Valentine's Day  
  
Chapter 2  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Son Chichi took another sip of coffee from her favorite mug, the one Gohan had made in second grade. She didn't get much sleep that night, who'd expect her to. She'd probably worry herself to death first. 'Keep telling yourself it was from Vegeta.' She mentally told herself and did so. 'Vegeta wrote that horrible letter to Goku. As a joke, a sick joke.' "Morning Chi." She looked up to she her husband walk into the kitchen half asleep although he already ate and took a shower. He put his arms on her shoulders, his closeness sending chills through her body. She smiled up at him; he kissed her cheek. His warmth faded as he left her side and sat down in the chair across from her. 'That husband of mine I swear I wouldn't be able to tell him apart from a zombie if I saw one. Walked like one: careless not really going anywhere. He wasn't too bright like a zombie and he eats like one. I have to go shopping everyday because of him and Goten, damn Sayian genes.' She chuckled to herself. 'I'll love him, no matter what. The words sounded so good, he died so many times protecting her, and the kids and even people he never met before and never will. The bravest man in the world yep, he's my husband.' She smiled at him; his black hair in his eyes and his usual grin on his face. His eyes wandered around the kitchen. "Where's Goten?" he asked looking out the window seeing nothing but green grass. He was hoping the note wasn't a threat.  
  
"He's out back with Trunks, you know those two, up at the crack of dawn." Goku laughed, "What?"  
  
"Yeah, he got that from you" Chichi nodded. 'He's right.' The day went by as usual. Goku never mentioned the roses; neither did Chichi. They both were trying to avoid bringing it into the conversation. That was . . . until Vegeta showed up.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The Prince of Sayians stood tall, in a good mood actually. The woman let him sleep in for two whole hours. He strutted around the Son's house like a King; he was only a Prince. The first thing he noticed was the roses. "Kakkarot, whose flowers are these?" He read the little heart shaped card to himself laughing. 'Ha this has gotta be some sick fuck to write this, even I wouldn't write it especially with all that romantic shit.'  
  
Goku's voice came from the kitchen he poked his head around the corner "Whaddya say Vegeta?" Goku's eyes caught sight of where Vegeta stood. "Gah!!" Vegeta turned to Goku, Vegeta's lips curled into a smirk.  
  
"Looks like you have a secret admirer, Kakkarot." Vegeta looked up at the taller Sayian.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?" Goku hoped it was him; he just wanted it to be a joke. Vegeta looked like he was just slapped.  
  
"No, it wasn't me. I would never do such a thing, someone might think I have a crush on you, and why would I like a clown like you?" Then Vegeta went on and on about how he was a Sayian prince and Goku having no pride. Goku breathed out, frustrated, sparring's always a good way to get rid of that.  
  
"Hey Geta, lets spar!" Vegeta growled at the nickname that Goku had grown fond of. He immediately headed out the front door, him and Goku ignoring Chichi's yelling.  
  
'Gohan had left last night; him and Videl were living happily and I'd like to keep it that way. Grand kids would be nice. Oh look, I can see a dog.' Goku's mind wandered like it usually did. Vegeta stopped, feeling a high Ki so did Goku. It was at Goku's house; strangely, they hadn't noticed it before. 'Crap.' Goku and Vegeta said nothing and immediately flew in the direction. The ki disappeared as Goku's home came into sight, Goten and Trunks were playing in the yard, throwing something red back and forth. 'That Ki, it was the same one from last night.' They landed by the boys, they grinned at Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"Was someone here?" Goku asked franticly, the boys nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the person left this, we couldn't see who it was though." A miniature Goku said looking over to his purple haired friend. A heart shaped box was in Trunks' hands. The box was red and an envelope was taped to it. The name on the envelope belonged to Goku. Goten cocked his head wondering why his dad and Vegeta looked so worried.  
  
"It's for you" Trunks handed the box to Goku. The tall Sayian's forehead creased as he opened the envelope revealing a heart shaped card. The faint scent of dry blood reaches his sharp senses. He lifted the card to his nose; it was blood, his name was written in blood. He looked down to Vegeta.  
  
"It's written in blood." His voice quivered. The blood was starting to rub off onto his fingers.  
  
"I realized," Vegeta snorted as Goku opened the card and cringed as he read it aloud.  
  
"Roses are black, violets are gray I don't really know what to say. I can make all your dreams come true and all your nightmares too. I've made the * first* move * Son* Goku. The first name on my list has a check and soon will another, open the box, and see what's inside, I bet you- your dying to find out. Love you always and forever . . ." Everyone stared at him, disgusted, 'who sent this? What kind of sick bastard would do this and why was first and son highlighted?' Goku crumbled the card in his hand. Vegeta remained silent for once. 'Maybe someone really did want to kill them all, and who did the sick fuck kill?' Trunks and Goten looked scared. 'Goten, he was Kakkarot's second child, Gohan was the first, shit, no that third class idiot's son better not be dead.' Vegeta looked up to Goku, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Gohan" was all he said.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan smiled at Videl. "I'll see you in a little while, Gohan" Videl got into her truck. She started the engine of the red hover car and waved at Gohan, she backed the vehicle down the driveway and out of sight. Gohan turned and went into their house. He sat down and turned on the television on; he flipped through the channels with the remote. Nothing interesting was on, no Jet Lee movies. He clicked the t.v off and went into the kitchen picking up the mess from their dinner. He hummed to himself not noticing the shadow rolling over him. He froze, feeling the Ki now; it was strong, stronger than he was. He went to turn but slender fingers clamped over his mouth. They restrained his arms, he thrashed trying to get the figure off him, the fingers pressed onto his nose, completely cutting off his air. He shrieked but his scream was muffled. His elbows hit something soft, the figure's stomach. It grunted and let go of him, he gained his strength, turning to the figure. It looked up to him; he couldn't see the face, 'dammit.' It smirked; he could tell somehow. It reached for him.  
  
Gohan sent a flying kick into its face. It flew into the opposite wall causing it to crumble behind the figure; a low laugh came from it as it stood up white dust falling off of it's dark robe. It pointed a finger at him.  
  
"You've made your father proud, and now he can't save you. He can't save any of them from me, he can't save himself, I'll tell him and your family you love them," it stood straight. Gohan's eyes shifted back and forth, 'what the hell is it talking about?' A light came to the end of its finger, black light. Gohan jumped out of its way but not quick enough, the black beam hit him directly in the middle of his chest. He gasped as pain rippled through his body. His feet buckled under him, sending him to the ground, scarlet quickly pooling around him, he stared forward. 'NONONONO I can't die No. Videl and I were supposed to get married, have kids, and be happy, peace on earth and all. This isn't happening I need to fight for my dad, mom, Goten, my friends and for Videl.' he tried to fight the darkness but couldn't; he screamed in rage and pain, a laugh coming from the shadow, looming over him. Black shot across his vision as the pain ended, as did his breath. Son Gohan laid in the center of the kitchen floor surrounded by blood, his blood. It quickly drenched his clothes and fell from the corners of his lips. The figure laughed to itself "Perfect" it pulled a rose from its cloak and turned to Gohan's still form.  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . . 


	3. 2

Valentine's Day  
  
Chapter 3 ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Gohan," that was all Vegeta said and Goku was gone. Vegeta whirled around. He hadn't noticed Goku searching for any Ki that was altered or gone. 'He found out before me, dammit. Why did he always seem one step ahead of me?'  
  
"Vegeta, is Gohan okay, and where did my dad go?" Goten asked standing next to Trunks. Vegeta forced a smile. 'How can I tell a 9-year-old that his older brother is dead or dying?'  
  
"I don't know." 'You have Kakkarot tell him, that's how; damn wife of his is gonna go crazy when she finds out.' He knew Goku went to Gohan's house; 'Kakkarot might need my help I had better go.' He looked back at the boys, Trunks was looking at the box on the ground. "Trunks, Kakka- Goten, go inside with that annoying woman and stay there don't come out until Kakkarot or I show up."  
  
They both stood straight and put their hands to their forehead in a solute. "Yes Sir" Vegeta growled and they ran into the house. He flew into the sky and headed to Gohan's house.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Goku reappeared on the driveway of Gohan's home. He hurried to the door, 'please don't be dead, please don't be dead.' His mind repeated over again. He slowly opened the front door and peeked in. The aroma of roses reached him. He smiled slightly, 'roses always did remind me of Chichi especially the first time we- enough about that, I'm supposed to be worrying about Gohan.' He stepped on pink rose pedals each one digging into the blue carpet. 'These flowers were probably for when Videl came home today. She went to the store; Gohan is just like me so is Goten. Well, Gohan must be okay; I certainly wouldn't want to walk in on him doing anything. that would be gross. His lips stuck together; 'Jeez I'm thirsty.' Goku headed to the kitchen, no blood on the white tile. He took a cup out of the cabinet above the sink, humming to himself. He turned on the water and an over whelming stench flooded his senses, he knew that smell. He looked at the cup and yelped dropping the glass into the sink, blood, the cup was half full of blood.  
  
Gohan.  
  
"Gohan!" He yelled tripping up the stairs, panic rising in his throat; the rose petals fluttering around his legs. He stood outside Gohan and Videl's bedroom. He gained his breath, wiping his eyes then knocked on the door. "Hey Gohan, open the door it's dad."  
  
Silence.  
  
He banged his fist on the door, but not hard enough to break the wood. "GOHAN!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Goku turned the metal doorknob. He pushed the door open immediately the smell of blood crashed into his nose, he staggered back, and out of the room, the door shut without him holding it open. The window must be open. Goku held in his breakfast, lunch, and his tears. His son dead, murdered, no one was even trying to blow up the world, 'why was Gohan dead and not me, I got the letters I should be dead not Gohan, my son.' He felt a warm tear fall down his perfectly chiseled face, an angel must have made him; he was perfect, an angel. 'Poor Chichi, she's going to go berserk when she finds out. She'll-' feet touched down behind him. He spun; in fighting stance, legs bent at the knees. The heart pounding in his chest it calmed as black eyes met his.  
  
"Is he." Vegeta began. Goku nodded; a warm hand was on his shoulder, he looked down at Vegeta, a forced smile on his face. "Don't worry Kakkarot, you can wish him back with the dragonballs." His hand gave a tight squeeze. Leaving Goku completely confused. 'Since when was Vegeta not a jerk? Ha! I knew it. He can change!'  
  
"I know" Goku mumbled, the annoying sounds of police sirens echoed in the silence.  
  
"FUCK! Someone must have called the police, come on Kakkarot we need to get the hell outta here!" Vegeta yelled, ready to take off.  
  
"Vegeta, we have to stay here to tell the cops what happened. If we don't they'll do science stuff and see that we were here and then they'll handcuff us like in the movies." Vegeta sighed, 'he was right.' There was a knock on the front door only seconds after the siren ended. Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Wha-" they both disappeared, then reappeared by the front door. "-Ut do you think your do-"  
  
"Vegeta, shh be quite, the cops, remember?" Goku whispered. Vegeta growled at him showing his teeth. Goku ignored him and opened the front door. . A woman stood in front of them, a girl cop. The women smiled at Goku warmly. Her brown hair curled under at the ends her pale green eyes met his.  
  
She spoke softly "Is there a problem here? We got a call reporting loud noises coming from this house." The cop looked behind Goku seeing Vegeta.  
  
"Um yeah there is, my- my son is dead," sadness spread across the woman's face.  
  
"Are you sure?" Goku nodded.  
  
"He's up stairs", he motioned her to follow him, and Vegeta was behind her. He didn't want to say anything because he'd probably be arrested for a stupid reason. 'The law enforcement here arrested you for trying to kill someone. Not only would they be humiliated because they didn't kill the person; then they'd have to go to jail. Hymf, stupid planet.' They continued up the stairs until they got to the hall. Goku looked down the right- no left maybe it was right hall and went down it.  
  
The cop ended the silence. "Were these flower pedals here already?"  
  
"Yeah they were here when I showed up" Goku stopped at the door. "This is where he is" he stepped away from the door letting the woman go by. The smell didn't seem to bother her; she went to the bedside, gasping when she saw Gohan on the bed his eyes staring at the ceiling. She put two fingers to his icy neck; there were no thumps under her slim fingers. Her head shook sadly; she went back to Vegeta and Goku's side. She took a radio from her belt and pushed in the talk button.  
  
"This is Officer Reily, we need a cornier over here immediately. His name is. um" she turned to Goku.  
  
"Son- Son Gohan". She nodded.  
  
"It's Son Gohan, the names familiar so I'm pretty sure it's already in the database."  
  
A voice said back half muffled by static. "We have it, we'll be there in 'bout 15 minutes." The static ended and she put the radio back onto her belt.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you two some questions, all right" They went back down stairs and Officer Reily motioned for them to sit on the blue couch. She turned to Goku and forced a smile. "I'm very sorry about your loss, but I need to know your name and your relationship to Gohan."  
  
"Uh, okay, my name is Son Goku and I'm his father." She wrote it down on a pad of paper she had taken out without them noticing. She looked to Vegeta.  
  
He crossed his arms "I am the Prince of all Sayians-" Goku cleared his throat. "Never mind that, I am Vegeta Briefs, I have no relationship with that pathetic excuse for a warrior, I just know Kakkarot here." Officer Reily tilted her head in confusion. That was something he saw Goku do a lot.  
  
"So you're Mr. Son's friend."  
  
Vegeta growled under his breath, "No, I am not friends with that clown!" Vegeta stood up.  
  
"Here we go again" Goku muttered resting his chin on his hand.  
  
"I will never be friends with an idiot like him with no PRIDE!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Mr. Briefs, please calm down, I get the point". Vegeta's bottom lip twitched, 'I hate that woman, I'm gonna rip her to pieces, well I would but then I'd probably get chased by cops then they'll shot me. Then I'll end up blowing up this pathetic planet and-'  
  
"Did he have any family living here?"  
  
"Yeah Videl, poor Videl, she- she doesn't even know yet." his eyebrows drew together.  
  
"Is Videl his wife or-" she began and Goku finished.  
  
"No fiancée, they were going to get mar-married soon" his voice cracked as he buried his face in his hands. 'That little baby, I can't believe he's crying, I'd probably cry if Trunks died but I certainly wouldn't cry in front of a woman and I certainly would never cry in front of Kakkarot, no pride or dignity. Dammit what a weakling.' Goku wiped his tears away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I- no one in my family has ever been murdered." He wiped his nose like a child does when they cry. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his big eyes.  
  
"It's alright to cry, losing a loved one is a terrible thing" she seemed to be staring at him; Goku shifted uncomfortably as he heard the sirens. They halted and four men came in with a stretcher. Officer Reily told them to up the stairs and that the room was at the end of the left hall. 'Dang it, I thought it was left.' Goku mentally slapped himself. The men hurried up the stairs. Officer Reily turned back to Goku "by the way you can call me Sam, Sam Reily." A huge grin came across Goku's face.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sam, you can call me Goku and don't call Vegeta 'Geta', he hates it" Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku.  
  
A voice echoed from up stairs "Officer Reily, you might want to come look at this." They all ran up stairs and into the bedroom. The man turned to them "Is there a Goku here?" Vegeta and Sam eyes turned to Goku.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"This was in his hand." He handed Goku a pink rose it had a piece of paper attached to it with ribbons. Goku open the piece of paper there was a faint smell of blood radiating from it. He read the writing aloud.  
  
"Goku, roses are pink, did you really think this was ink. Your- you're so naive, but soon you will see how much you mean to me. Blue is the color of the sea, the sky and the water that rises. My love for you is red and so is the blood of your friends. It pours down; no machines can help save their life after they have met my knife. All dressed up going no where. I really don't think it's fair, you not, not being there to witness their fall of a close. friend, and now their life will come to an end. Find them soon or you'll loose but when you do don't forget your shoes. You will soon find out who's next on my list and soon it will be you, my lovely Goku. that, that-"  
  
"BASTARD!" Vegeta yelled for Goku.  
  
"We have to find out who it is before they get killed." Goku turned to Vegeta. Vegeta jerked the paper from his hand reading it again.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
To be continued. 


	4. FOUR

Valentine's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
Chapter 4A: You'll Die Too!  
  
Agent 182: So did you guess who is next, well, you're about to find out and this chapter has a lot of riddles and lots and lots of death muhahaha I'm evil, sorry. I hope this fic is interesting and if you have any problems, questions, or you know an answer to a riddle or what not tell me I like to know what you think. Um this chapter is going to be in sections, don't ask why I just felt like it cuz it's long so I shortened it kinda. Anyways Reviews are very nice thanks. So, it continues.  
  
"YES! Finally I've finished it" Bulma yelled holding her masterpiece, a new and improved Dragon radar. She modified it so it would tell them where the dragonballs are when they are rocks, it took about a full month to finish it and that whole month was worth it. She placed it on the counter, pushing her short blue hair behind her ears.  
  
Cccrrrrrreeeeeaaaaaakkkkkk  
  
She faced the direction of the sound seeing no one. "Bulma, your going to worry yourself to death" her voice squeaked. She sighed and continued into the living room. Vanilla, huh? She smelt the strong scent of vanilla and she soon saw the lights. Candles lined the table in the living room. Awe, that Vegeta, but since when is he romantic? She stood next to the table eyeing the envelope that sat in the center of the 18 candles. She carefully picked it up, hoping not to singe the hair on her arm. She glanced around, seeing no one she quickly ripped open the white envelope and pulled out a heart shaped card, her named written neatly on the front in black ink. She opened it and her eyes ran over the words. She gasped; what the fuck? Who the hell wrote this, VVVVeeeeeeegggggeeeeettttttaaaaa! Her mind screamed. She shredded the card and the remains slowly came to rest on the white carpet. Vegeta probably did that, what a prick, I can't believe he'd do such a thing, I'm gonna kill him when I find him. She stormed into the lab and stopped, a figure stood turned away from her tinkering with HER dragon radar. "Hey what do you think your doing, GET OUT!" The dragon radar clattered to the tile as the figure turned. It's face cloaked with darkness. A needle in hand, orange liquid filled it. The figure inched closer. "Whaddaya doing with that?" She backed away towards the door.  
  
A voice came from the figure, so familiar yet so distant. "Did you like my little letter?" it chucked at Bulma's wide eyes. "I guess that was a no, oh yes this is tranquilizer. This will help me easily move you to another location of my liking. And don't worry Bulma it won't hurt at all". Bulma ran, she didn't know who that person was but she sure the hell didn't care either. What did I do? She sped down another hall; pictures and door were just blurs now. She turned her head to see no one following but she didn't stop.  
  
WHAM  
  
She stumbled to the carpet after colliding with something hard, but definitely not a wall. She looked up, dazed, praying to Kami that it was Vegeta. "Vegeta?" she weakly croaked her hair crossing her vision.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you" it chuckled above her grabbing her wrist and putting the needle into her soft skin. A faint stinging spread through her body as the tranquilizer did its job. She struggled until her legs went numb a strange tingling feeling spreading to her chest and consuming her in darkness  
  
"I still don't know who it is Vegeta". Goku turned to Vegeta, oblivious to his wide eyes. These clues make no sense. The cops were still searching the room for clues, not even paying attention to them anymore. Sam noticed blood that was a lighter red than Gohan's. She kept it to herself and she grabbed a q-tip from her pocket. She rubbed a q-tip across it and placed it into a vile. I need to bring this to Doctor Fritz he'd be able to tell us who's this is.  
  
"Bulma" Vegeta said softly beside Goku. He looked down at Vegeta.  
  
"Huh, Bulma, yeah, we should probably tell her and *gulp, and Chichi about Gohan."  
  
"NO YOU IDIOT, ITS BULMA!"  
  
"Oh, no. Come on Vegeta". Goku grabbed his arm but Vegeta jerked away. Goku looked hurt.  
  
Vegeta's eyes watered but he shoved them away "It's no use Kakkarot, she's dead." Suddenly muscular arms were wrapped around him, squeezing him. Dammit, that Kakkarot is hugging me does he think I'm weak like him. After a couple seconds Vegeta felt a lot better, it was kinda nice. I've never been this close to Kakkarot, I didn't know he smelt like Strawberries. He hugged back slightly, Goku's warmth disappeared, a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Feel better?" he cocked his head sideways.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "I guess" then he felt it, Bulma; she's still alive!  
  
"Every time I get a hug I always feel better, well when I had the heart virus I didn't feel any better though.  
  
"Come on Kakkarot, Bulma's alive." He put a hand on Goku's shoulder as he put two fingers to his forehead and they disappeared from sight.  
To be continued. in part B  
  
Agent 182: So how was it, the ending scene was cute, well I thought so. *gasp, will they be able to save Bulma or will she be another check on a crazed murderer's list? Find out in the next horrific chapter. Oh and review please and thanks for reading even this far lots of hugs. they always make me feel better too. 


	5. 5

Valentine's Day  
  
Written by: Agent 182  
  
I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 4B: Riddles galore  
  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta reappeared; their eyes scanned the living room. Vegeta immediately saw the flames of the candles and pointed it out to Goku. They went over to it and in the center of the circle of candles was an envelope. Vegeta crossed his arms. "Dammit" he growled.  
  
Goku picked up the envelope, both of their names written in blood. "Hey, Geta, your name's on it too". Goku turned to face Vegeta.  
  
"I was hoping it didn't; well, what are you waiting for, open it?" Goku tore through the envelope and took out a familiar looking card; he frowned as he read it aloud.  
  
"I- I followed her home, crept inside but was. denied, she let out a cry, she didn't want to die. I knew she would fry, huh what . then it says, You will have ten minutes to find Mrs. Briefs TEN MINUTES! That's not a lot of time."  
  
"Then quit wasting it, keep reading what it says, idiot" Vegeta glanced around the room, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Uh okay, sheesh; you'll get only one clue, when you find what it is, go there and you'll get another that will tell you where she is and to Goku. lots of love, dang"  
  
"Kakkarot quit stalling what's the clue?"  
  
"It says I've got the flu, it rhymes with that too, it's sorts new, without knowing that you'll have nothing to do. I'm blue not black it's not a cat or anything that rhymes with that. Find it soon or you'll lose".  
  
Vegeta slammed his fist into the nearest wall, chunks of concrete flying into the air. Goku tried to stay calm "What the Fuck, dammit, that doesn't make any sense. What are we gonna do, we-we can't let Bulma die?" He turned to Goku who was deep in thought his face lit up.  
  
"I got it, it rhymes with flu, it's new and it's blue!" Flu, boo, chew, shoe- shoe, Bulma bought blue shoes to match that ridiculous outfit Vegeta was already half way out the door when he realized.  
  
"Come on Kakkarot, I know what it is." Vegeta ran down the nearest hall and into his and Bulma's bedroom, Goku behind him.  
  
"There they are" Vegeta pointed to a pair of shoes. He picked them up a note rested inside it. Vegeta huffed as he took it out. Goku looked over Vegeta's shoulder, Vegeta's black eyes looked over to Goku's, Vegeta could see the fear. He ignored it and read the note aloud. "You'll never find me here, you have everything to fear, Water runs, so does the blood. You never brush your mane, your teeth are first, you can't look in a mirror because there isn't one here. I'm very near, but not here, is it me that you fear? What a crock of-" Goku raised an eyebrow. "The water burns and churns, Bulma turns and squirms. Find her, she needs you, she isn't too fond of water. what a clue, I'm lost I have no fuckin' clue to what it means." Goku shrugged next to him thinking it over, well trying he kept seeing Chichi in the bath tub, he shook away the thought though it wasn't bad, it's a lot better than any of this crap. wait. Vegeta paced, his eye twitched in agitation. Goku's innocent eyes met his, wide with joy.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, I know what it is, it's the bathroom, Chichi brushes her hair in there, I brush my teeth and there is a mirror in there, oh and water from the tub."  
  
"You better be right Kakkarot, let's go". They flew down the hall (literally). They soon stood outside the bathroom; a white door stood in their way.  
  
"GAH! What's that smell?" Goku whined and covered his nose.  
  
Vegeta coughed next to him "All I know is that it's coming from the bathroom." He eyed the copper doorknob.  
  
Goku stifled a laugh "I hope that maniac didn't decide to leave us a present in the toilet".  
  
"Oh shut up" Vegeta turned the copper knob and slowly pushed it open with his arm the rancid smell growing. Goku's voice came from behind him.  
  
"Those cops probably think we killed Gohan."  
  
"Neh, who cares we *cough, have more important things to worry about"  
  
"Okay, but uh I'm gonna hold my breath." He filled his lungs with air his cheeks puffing out, Vegeta rolled his eyes, he is just as bad as Trunks and Goten. However, it isn't such a bad idea, he sucked in a good amount of air, he didn't over due it like Goku did. Goku's face flushed with fear, what if that's Bulma, that eek smell, naw it can't be Bulma isn't dead, Vegeta said so, I can't feel her ki but they do have a bond. Okay this is it.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
Vegeta swung the door open, the stench stinging his eyes, ignoring the burning he reached for the card sitting on the white sink. He quickly read over it Goku tried to read it over his shoulder, he was seeing blurs. He wiped his eyes trying not to breathe in or smell the foul air. A soft cry came from Vegeta, startling Goku. Tears boiled over, tears ragged down Vegeta's cheek. The card dropped, Goku grasped in and read it over to himself.  
  
'Dear Goku and Vegeta,  
  
No matter how long it took you two to get here, she was already dead. She's always been dead to me a beauty's face in chunks. There is now also three more checks on my list that seems to be getting smaller by the second.  
  
Tick tock, tick tock, times a wasting and the water is bubbling over with her blood!'  
  
Goku's eyes went wide, oh no who else did that monster kill.? Water. the tub, he turned towards the tub, a scream caught in his throat. Bulma laid in the cherry colored water, what was left of her. Her skin in chunks in the murky water; her blue eyes gone, melted along with her hair and clothes, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her hands were grasping the side of the tub; her nails dug into the once white porcelain. Ropes held her there but quickly disappeared as her screams had. Vegeta stared wide- eyed at his wife, her once beautiful body melted, in pieces that laid in the bottom of the tub. Her beautiful scent gone, she was gone, she was gone, his wife was gone, again. The words repeated over and over again, no I- I can wish her back with the dragonballs I can't be a baby like that weakling Kakkarot. He wiped his wet eyes. Goku turned, his heart withering, like a rose seeing Vegeta crying was a sight to see.  
  
"Vegeta?" he said softly then he felt a sudden ki heighten; he knew it, Master Roshi, the man who taught him almost everything he knew about fighting. "Something's wrong with-" then the ki disappeared. His heart rate quickened no they can't be dead. Vegeta's red rimmed eyes met his.  
  
"What is it Kakkarot?" he asked softly rubbing the bridge of his nose briefly he already was out the door; Goku followed. Vegeta sat on the couch holding his head with his hands.  
  
"Master Roshi, he's-" Goku never finished. "Why is this happening, if the person wants me dead why the hell haven't they killed me yet?" Goku raised his voice eyes narrowed.  
  
Vegeta looked up from the ground, "Who ever it is wants to prolong the pain."  
  
Goku's rage was almost to the breaking point I don't understand why this is happening. "Why? What did I do?" he cried as tears pricked the corner of his eyes.  
  
Vegeta sighed sadly "Nothing, Kakkarot, you did nothing wrong"  
  
"I- I just wish who ever it is who's killing everyone would stop, if they love me so much then why are they doing this why would they want to kill my friends, family, and me?"  
  
Vegeta grunted "Are you dead yet?" Goku shook his head "No, it seems that who ever it is, is killing off everyone so that you can be let's put it in terms you'll understand up for grabs". There was silence in the room as Goku tried to digest the information.  
  
"Then why not kill Chichi? I mean I'm not gonna fall in love with Gohan."  
  
"Maybe they are associated with Gohan and he needed to be out of the way". Goku shrugged "Come on Kakkarot." Vegeta stood up. "Let's go to that old man's house and see if he's alive still, which I doubt."  
  
"Maybe I should call Chichi and see if she's alright, she doesn't even know Gohan's dead and if I'm not home for dinner well, you know how she gets."  
  
"Fine, but make it quick". Goku headed into the kitchen and picked up the white phone, he was about to put in the phone number when his mind went blank.  
  
"Uh, Vegeta what's my phone number?"  
  
Vegeta growled "You idiot, you don't even know your own phone number, It's 555-2182."  
  
"Okay," Goku put in the numbers and put the phone to his ears waiting for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" it was Chichi.  
  
"Hi, it's Goku, I uh have some bad news."  
  
"Is someone trying to blow up the Earth again?" She asked, Vegeta cringed; I can hear that damn woman all the way over here.  
  
"No, it's bad, but probably worse, gosh how can I say this, yea, you know that person who gave me those roses, well they killed Bulma and Gohan and we think that maybe-"  
  
"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?" Chichi screamed, Goku held the phone away from his ear. "How can my son and Bulma be dead?"  
  
"Chichi, sweetheart calm down. Remember we can bring them back with the dragonballs" Goku heard a sigh from his wife.  
  
"I know, but they're not trying to blow up the world?"  
  
"Apparently not, Vegeta is here with me and we're at Capsule Corp and I think that Mater Roshi is dead."  
  
"Good riddance I never did like that sick pervert. You had better not get yourself killed; you hear me because when you come back your going to have a nice little chat with my pan about pain."  
  
Goku's eyes went wide, oh no not the pan. "Eek, uh Chichi, I'm not gonna die, you should be worrying about yourself, where's the boys?"  
  
"They went to Krillian and Eighteen's house, Piccolo's over there too I think, how's Videl doing?"  
  
"I forgot all about her, hey Chi, do you think you can go to Gohan's house and fill Videl in about what's happening Vegeta and I'll go over there as soon as we investigate", jeez me investigate. "What's happening With Master Roshi".  
  
"Oh Goku, you sound so smart, it turns me on." Chichi purred.  
  
Goku blushed, hoping Vegeta didn't see or hear that. "Uh Chichi, maybe we should talk about this some other time, hehe, be careful alright I don't want anything happening to you, I love you."  
  
"I know Goku, I love you too."  
  
"Kakkarot, hurry up!"  
  
"Sorry Chi but I gotta go love ya bye." He put the phone back on the hook, he turned, Vegeta was leaned against the wall, arms crossed.  
  
I heard that" Goku's cheeks turned red. "Come on". Vegeta, put his hand on Goku's shoulder and then they both instant transmissioned to Roshi Island. They stood at the front door of Roshi's island. There was an eerie silence, no laughing, no exercise videos playing, nothing, complete silence.  
  
"Something's wrong" Goku looked around, nothing looked wrong, but it hadn't when they found Bulma and Gohan. A sudden wind passed them, Goku's untamable hair wiping across his face. He opened the front door and gasped as blood filled his senses, all he could smell and see. Vegeta growled next to him. Blood plastered the walls and floor, bloody body parks strung across the walls with knives. Goku paled as he figured out whom the body parts belonged too, striped fabric, Yajarobi. Green fabric and pink skin, Oolong. A familiar beard shown through the blood, Master Roshi. Goku forced the tears away. Five dead, FIVE of his friends and family DEAD! Vegeta's eyes wandered to a hand, a rose in its grip; the rose looked black, a note tied onto the side.  
  
"Oh shit" Vegeta pried the fingers off of the rose and handed it to Goku, his name was written on it in blood. Blood dripped from the dark pedals. He opened the card and read it so Vegeta could hear.  
  
"My dear Goku, I'm sorry to say that the call you made is the last time you'll talk to your-your lovely wi-wife. It's the last time you'll ever hear your wife's voice. She's next to me, begging me not to take her little Goten and your lives. I wiped her tears with my knife. I just killed your beautiful-" Goku's knees buckled under him as tears spurted from his eyes, "No, no, no, no, no" he sobbed, Vegeta kneeled down by his side.  
  
"Kakkarot." he picked up the piece of paper from the ground and finished reading it. "The Namak's next" Vegeta mumbled.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Agent 182: dun dun ddddduuuuuunnnnn, muhahahaha, okay 5 dead already jeez, so what did you think, crap, good tell me please because I don't know, reviews tell people if their fics are actually gaining interesting, yes, I'm begging like a puppy pllllleeeeeaaaasseeeee well thanks to those who have lots of love to the readers even if they don't review wah! 


	6. SIX

Valentine's Day  
  
Written by: Agent 182  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or this song, which is sung by the great Good Charlotte.  
  
Agent 182: This song kinda goes with the whole Valentine's Day thing, this song is kick ass so here it is.  
  
My Bloody Valentine  
  
By Good Charlotte  
  
Oh my love, please don't cry  
  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
  
I ripped out his throat  
  
and called you on the telephone to take off my disguise  
  
Just in time to hear you cry  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody Valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine  
  
One last time  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
There was. Police and flashing lights  
  
The rain came down so hard that night  
  
The headlines read "A lover died"  
  
No tell-tale heart was left to find  
  
When you mourn the death of your bloody Valentine  
  
The night he died  
  
You mourned the death of your bloody Valentine  
  
One last time I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight.  
  
He dropped you off I followed him home  
  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
Standing over him he begged me not to do  
  
What I knew I had to do  
  
Cause I'm so in love with you  
  
Oh my love please don't cry I wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight  
  
Agent 182: chapter 5 is coming soon. Hope you like the lyrics and the last chapter thanks for the reviews and if you haven't yet Please review!! 


	7. 7

Valentine's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, as you already know  
  
Agent 182: thank you sooooo much for the review I'm so happy you like it thou one was odd. anyways thanks I love you. This fic is going to be like um 13 or 14 chapters. Many the characters aren't in it yet, characters like Eighteen and Krillian have bigger parts so do Trunks, and Goten but they haven't had too big parts. Other characters will appear and meet their *ahem, demise, so thanks again and hope you enjoy this chapter many die, well not too many. This chapter will be in parts too. I wrote it out in chapters and when I type it up I wanna post it ASAP, so I put it in parts by, well such as: a character might die so that would be part A and so on.  
  
Chapter 5A: Bleed for me  
  
Son Chichi wiped her eyes. Her Gohan dead, Bulma dead too, anyone could be next. This isn't happening, she remembered Goku's soothing voice and she calmed down, taking deep breathes. She turned to the clock on the stove 4:00, it was getting late. That husband of mine had better at least come home for dinner. I should at least start making dinner I know my boys; they'll be starving. She took a bag of rice from a cabinet next to the refrigerator. She put them on the counter next to the stove and got out a pot to cook them in. She filled the pot with water and put in on the stove, no turning on the burner next. She sighed, hoping her husband would be all right and she knew that Goku would protect Goten.  
  
"Hello, Chichi." A voice came from behind her, she turned hearing a very familiar voice but she couldn't recall who it was. She whirled around gasping as she saw the figure in all black.  
  
She stuttered "Who- who are you?"  
  
It chuckled "You know very well who I am. your worst nightmare." It edged its way closer.  
  
"What do you want with my Goku?" Chichi shouted her hand reaching back feeling for the knife that was sitting on the counter from when she cut up fruit or anything she could use.  
  
"I'll make it so your feeble mind might comprehend this, I want him". Its eyes saw her hands searching the counter; a sly grin appeared on its face, Chichi couldn't see it though. "Looking for this?" the blade spun on its fingers it quickly raised it and swung at Chichi who planted a kick right in its midsection. "Oof" it lost balance but didn't fall. Air flew past Chichi's face as she was flung into the counter; she cried, "Please don't". Tears trickled down her soft cheeks, her dark hair coming out of her bun.  
  
"What? Don't do * this *", it brought the knife down onto her leg. She screamed as pain flooded into her body.  
  
"No, not that, don-don't kill my Goku and Goten." She sobbed trying to get up but her legs wouldn't listen.  
  
"What ever gave you the idea I'd do such a thing" it burst out laughing at its own joke. "I won't kill them, at least not Goku". It leaned forward Chichi saw the face, the face of the killer, its eyes met hers, it's hot breath on her wet cheeks. "Bleed for me" It plunged the knife into her chest; her heart exactly making sure it was broken. Chichi's scream abruptly ended.  
To be continued. in part B titled Persuasion  
  
Agent 182: thanks for reading 


	8. EIGHT

Valentine's day  
I don't own Dbz wahhhhhh  
  
Agent 182: Um I'm so so sorry for not up dating sooner and thanks for the reviews. Hey, do you want Goku and Vegeta to be a couple because I have hints at it but there aren't any signs. So if you do I can spice it up a bit, but I don't think there will be any lemon. Sorry, but tell me and I'll make it happen. This has to be one of my favorite chapters because, I donno, I worked it on it for a while. Now I'll shut up and here's the next chapter you've been waiting for.  
  
Chapter 5B: Persuasion  
  
Goku finally gained some composure, only red streaked down his face. Vegeta helped him to his feet; Goku took a deep breath trying to push his heart rate down. It worked and he started feeling better. He closed his eyes trying to shake his thoughts, she can't be dead, no I won't except this. "I- Chichi can't be dead, she can't be, I have to go see if she's alright."  
  
Vegeta looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, "Kakkarot, what about the Namek?" Goku's eyes seemed uncertain; not knowing what to do, Vegeta never saw that look in his eyes, never.  
  
"You- you can go check on him and I'll go see if Chi's alright." Vegeta nodded and headed towards the door, stopping as he opened it.  
  
"Kakkarot." he turned his head towards Goku. "Make it back safe." Was that friendship in Vegeta's voice? Goku's mind whispered almost like it was keeping the feeling from himself.  
  
"I will, that's a promise and you better come back too!" Goku wiped his eyes with the back of his arm then placed two fingers to his forehead with a flash of blue; he disappeared from sight.  
  
Vegeta powered up to Super Sayian 2 and flew out the door, using his speed to his advantage. The Namek's probably over at that bald kid's house with that metal heap android. He felt the kid's kis too; I'd be a hero to Kakkarot if I saved the Namek, his friends and his child's life. Neh, why do I care what that third class Sayian thinks. Who am I kidding, every second I'm around that idiot I feel more and more drawn to him. Dammit, will that fucking idiot ever get out of my mind? Their house came into view; they were all in the front lawn and from the looks of it they were all in a good mood. Except for Android Eighteen, her arms were crossed and she was leaned against the house eyeing the kids who were sparring. Eighteen rubbed her temples shifting her weight onto her left leg as Krillian said something rather stupid which annoyed Eighteen more. She looked up eyes narrowed; she's pissed what a grand time for Kakkarot's wife to die. Neh, I'll admit it poor Kakkarot. His son is dead, three of his friends and now that damn wife Chichi. Krillian looked up so did the kids and the Namek.  
  
"DAD!" Trunks yelled as I landed next to Goten.  
  
He smiled at me "Hi" that damn Kakkarot grin. Vegeta huffed as he turned to the "Adults".  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
"What is it Vegeta, is someone trying to take over the world again?" Krillian asked moving next to Trunks.  
  
Vegeta looked over to the kids. "Boys, go inside this doesn't concern you."  
  
"Uh okay" Goten scratched his head for a second and he ran after Trunks onto the house.  
  
"What happened? I thought something was wrong; some kis seem to have disappeared." Eighteen pushed her foot against the wall and soon stood next to Krillian as she said this.  
  
"Gohan, Bulma, Yajarobi, Master Roshi, and Chichi are dead."  
  
"WHAT?" They yelled in unison.  
  
"Some sick fuck killed them and keeps playing mind games with us. It leaves little notes for Kakkarot they're all romantic and shit."  
  
"So what are you trying to say?" Krillian raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who ever is killing everyone is in love with Kakkarot."  
  
Piccolo gasped. "Where is Goku now?"  
  
"He went to his house to check up on the women to see if she really is dead because we're not sure if she is and the note said that you would be next." Vegeta looked over to Piccolo.  
  
"Wait, you let him go off by himself to find his probably dead wife! You insens-" Vegeta cut Piccolo off.  
  
"Shut up Namek. I'm saving your life." Piccolo complied as Krillian frowned.  
  
"Maybe we should go over there to make sure he's alright-" Krillian began.  
  
"I- wait what if it was the plan all along to get Kakkarot alone"  
  
"Shit" Eighteen turned to Vegeta. "Come on he might need our help".  
  
"What about the kids?" Krillian stepped behind Eighteen.  
  
"I'll watch them" Piccolo turned into the house.  
  
Vegeta took off into the sky, Followed by Eighteen and Krillian.  
Goku stood in the living room of his house. His eyes narrowed. Strangely, nothing seemed off, everything was perfect. "Chichi?" he yelled hearing a familiar echo after it.  
  
Silence followed.  
  
Maybe she's upstairs. He headed up the stairs, fear rising in his throat. His ki rising with every step. Please be alive, Chichi please don't be dead. I can't loose you again. He stood outside their bedroom door. It was cracked open slightly. He peered inside, seeing nothing but darkness. His hand searched for the switch and clicked it on but no light came on. "Dang". He whispered. Chichi was still alive, her ki it was there very faint but there. He let out a sigh of relief. He tried to see more but the light from the hall barely lit it. He was frightened out of his trance as he heard the sound of someone stepping off the bed, a low creaking sound. His eyes searched franticly feeling no ki. However, the presence felt familiar could it be Chichi?  
  
"Chi, is that you?" Suddenly the presence was behind him, he went to turn but strong arms gripped his and spun him. He faced darkness their breath hitting his neck. This was definitely not his wife. He gasped as cold hands grazed his jawbone and cupped his chin. Their other arm going around his shoulder and pulling him close. Warm lips took his. He yelped and jerked away. "Gah!" He wiped his lips and spit onto the ground. A peppermint taste in his mouth remained. He wiped his mouth as a chuckle came from behind him. Wha- how did it get behind me? He swiftly turned. "Where's my wife?" it didn't answer right away to Goku's demand.  
  
"You taste like candy" it whispered.  
  
"I don't care where is she and why the hell won't you leave us alone?"  
  
"Chichi is unavailable right now and I love you isn't it obvious."  
  
"I don't care if you love me. I love Chichi and it's *obvious * that I will never love you." A low hiss came from the darkness as Goku was propelled into the hall. He slammed into the wall it crumbled behind him as he felt a dull throb at his temples. The figure in all black came towards him a mask over it's face and a cape over that, who ever this is they don't want anyone to see who they are.  
  
"You wouldn't even give me a chance?"  
  
"No, I hate you. You are killing my friends and family."  
  
"Good point but Goku, I can be rather convincing" Goku's ki rose as it said this. His hair pushed upwards as his hair color jumped from black to gold. His eyes changing to aqua. A yellow light illuminated from the room; it radiated from Goku's muscular form. The figure never flinched.  
  
"I do like the black hair better but if this makes the fight better bring it on." It attacked and Goku's fist slammed into its chest sending it through Gohans' old bedroom. It appeared in front of Goku; his eyes grew wide as its icy hands clamped around his neck shutting off his air. His feet tried to kick but proved useless as it tightened the grip. His hands clawed at the killers trying to pry them off. "It's no use struggling. I'm a lot more powerful than you are and your friends will be next" Goku's hands squeezed the hands holding his neck. The figure squealed as the bones crack. It let go as Goku kicked it in the midsection sending it over the banister and landing on the tile with a wet crack. Goku looked over the edge, powering down the light fading. He panted rubbing his bruised neck. How can they have so much strength, I could barely contain it. He paused as he felt the wind shift behind him he turned and the figure stood in front of him. It grabbed his hair and slammed his face into its knee. Goku cried out as blood filled his mouth and he fell back against the banister and was then drug back to his feet.  
  
"And I thought this would be a challenge." It examined his face then slammed its fist into his temple. Darkness flooded Goku's vision as he heard the chuckle and fell unconscious.  
"Trunks I bet I'll win" Goten shouted as he turned with the movement of the racecar on the T.V screen.  
  
"You wish!" Trunks turned with the cars movement, really into the game, Goten bit his tongue. Piccolo laughed to himself. Kids. Then he felt Goku's ki spike. "Whoa! Goten that was your dad."  
  
Then the ki disappeared. "What happened, he can't be dead?" Goten and Trunks turned towards Piccolo.  
  
"Is my dad-?"  
  
"No, he's fine."  
  
"Ha, I beg to differ." They turned a figure in the doorway. Piccolo gasped, why didn't I sense its ki. "I killed your daddy little boy and what are you going to do?" Goten screamed in rage and attacked the figure Trunks followed. All their punches and kicks were easily avoided. The figure backhanded them into the nearest wall and into the next room. It directed its attention to Piccolo. It charged at him. Piccolo's arm stretched out catching the figure off guard and slammed him into the wall by the front door. It recovered and shook the dust from the cloak. "You pack a good punch, not as good as Goku's though." It grabbed Piccolos' arm as he tried it again. "I'm not an idiot." It twisted Piccolos' arm. He grunted as it turned him away and grabbed his neck. Placing it's fingers around the fragile bone and pulling. Piccolo let out a final strangled cry.  
  
"RUN" as his neck was shredded the bone ripped out. Pink blood ran down the cloaked figure's bare hands. It chucked; tossing Piccolos' body to the ground. It turned to the wide-eyed boys. They had just gotten up from their "nap".  
  
"Do as the wise Namek tells you". The boys looked at each other for a moment and flew past the figure. Their hearts racing.  
  
Agent 182: Dun Dunn Duuuuuuunnnnnn Muhahaha. The first real encounters and someone lived, namely Goten and Trunks. Is Earth's hero dead? Find out in the next chapter called Creep. Oh and don't forget that DBZ comes on with new episodes on March 17th. WA hoo! 


	9. 9

Valentine's Day  
  
Chapter 6: Creep  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Agent 182: uh thanks to those who read and reviewed but no one told me if it should be a Vegeta/Goku pairing so I decided there will be. Um I hope you liked the last chapter and I hadn't updated because I have crappy grades and I was grounded from the computer typing and everything. That's why I didn't put up any chapters well now for the next chapter with a song by Radiohead called Creep hence the chapter title. This song is rad because well just read it. also there is part of a Hatebreed song called unloved but it's later. And I made some changes to the third chapter, the note that Goku gets when Gohan dies eh it might help you figure out who the killer is but the change is hardly noticeable but it is important. Have ya found out who the killer is yet?  
  
Creep: Radiohead  
  
When you were here before  
  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
  
You're just like an angel  
  
Your skin makes me cry  
  
You float like a feather  
  
In a beautiful world  
  
And I wish I was special  
  
You're so fuckin' special  
  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
  
I don't care if it hurts  
  
I want to have control  
  
I want a perfect body  
  
I want a perfect soul  
  
I want you to notice  
  
When I'm not around  
  
You're so fuckin' special  
  
I wish I was special  
  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
  
I don't belong here.  
  
She's running out again,  
  
She's running out  
  
She's run run run running out...  
  
Whatever makes you happy  
  
Whatever you want  
  
You're so fuckin' special  
  
I wish I was special...  
  
But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo,  
  
What the hell am I doing here?  
  
I don't belong here.  
  
I don't belong here  
Vegeta opened the front door to Goku's house, not sensing Goku's ki his heart sped up. Damn Kakkarot, he had better not be dead. Krillian and Eighteen followed him into the silent house. Vegeta could faintly smell the scent of blood. "Kakkarot?" he shouted his voice echoing.  
  
Krillian's voice came from behind him "Goku?" He peered into the kitchen, seeing it empty. Eighteen surveyed the large living room until her eyes rested on the blood splotch on the ground. "He must have left." Krillian mumbled stepping next to Vegeta.  
  
"Maybe he's up stairs and doesn't want us to see him bawling his eyes out." Vegeta crossed his arms as Eighteen walked towards the stairs and kneeled down.  
  
"I doubt it." Vegeta stood next to her sniffing the air.  
  
"That's not Kakkarot's blood." Eighteen stood up as he said this and glanced over to the stairs then back to Vegeta. She motioned with her head for them to go up, so they crept up the stairs. "KAKKAROT" Vegeta yelled as he saw Goku's still form. "Kakkarot" Vegeta whispered as Eighteen and Krillian stood next to him. Vegeta went to his knees and shook his shoulder, Eighteen noticed holes in the walls. "Kakkarot wake up" he shook him again seeing the blood that covered his rivals face. "No, he can't be dead."  
  
Eighteen rolled her eyes "he's not, look." She pointed at Goku's chest, slowly rising and falling. Goku groaned from the ground, his eyes fluttering open. He looked up through heavy lashes.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, man I hurt, I think I need a senzu." He looked around sluggishly, not fully awake.  
  
"I got one here Goku, you must be half cat, you have nine lives."  
  
"No Krillian he's half ape, now shut up and give him the bean." Krillian handed Goku the bean; he put it in Goku's opened hand.  
  
Goku's eyes grew wide. "CHICHI!" He put his hands on the ground and pushed himself to his feet. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed. "Chichi she- she was alive, we have to help her." He yelled franticly heading to his and Chichi's bedroom. Vegeta, Krillian and eighteen followed. The stench of blood washed over them as Goku shoved the door open; he wiped the blood from his mouth as he walked in. He didn't even try to turn the light on as he stumbled into the center of the room. Vegeta watched Goku's movements none seemed like his; they were out of place. They seemed. desperate. He raised an eyebrow as he flicked on the light. Light illuminated the room momentarily blinding them. Their eyes closed tightly seeing red and they opened them to see red. Goku fell backwards a few steps his hands trembling in fear. A familiar scream caught in his throat as he fought the urge to throw up his breakfast again. Vegeta's eyes went wide, as did Krillians' an Eighteens'. Thin rods held Chichi onto the wall, through her wrists, ankles and neck. Blood ran from the rod that went strait through her heart, a note attached to the end of it. Vegeta's eyes trailed around the room, words written in blood covered the walls. "What the hell.?" Krillian and Eighteen read them.  
  
'You made me realize everything I've known of love is pain and the person I once was has died and rotted away. I've lived with this knife in my heart as I reminder of what I can't be. I know all I do is hate you. There is nothing you can say or do.  
  
You don't know  
  
You don't care  
  
You never have and you never will  
  
You were never part of my life  
  
And you will never be UNLOVED.' (Hatebreed- Unloved)  
  
That sick bastard, Vegeta's mind screamed. Krillian grinded his teeth as he finished reading it, then hearing Goku's soft sobs. Goku stared at Chichi's face that was in ribbons. Pieces of the one soft skin hung her eyes staring forward fear etched in them. Gokus' knees gave away as Vegeta went to his side. Vegeta hadn't realized that he wrapped his arms around Goku as he whispered "I'm sorry, Kakkarot." Goku gripped the back of Vegeta's tight black shirt and cried into his shoulder. Vegeta rubbed his back trying to calm him. He didn't need Goku losing it right now. He then ran his fingers through Goku's silky hair that smelled of strawberries. He almost chuckled but stopped himself as Goku finally calmed. Krillians' fists were in tight balls. I can't believe someone would do this to us. Eighteen could be next maybe me, it didn't matter whoever dies is important to us and we can't let this happen. Krillian frowned as he thought this, Poor Goku. Their heads jerked towards the door as the front door burst open the kids running in franticly.  
  
"DAD! DAD?" Goten shouted from downstairs. "MOM? GOHAN?" Krillian and Eighteen went out of the room and looked down the stairs Goten and Trunks stared up at them.  
  
"Stay down there boys"  
  
"No! Piccolo is dead and so is Goku." Trunks yelled.  
  
"Goku is fine, gosh I can't believe Piccolo is dead." Krillian said as he and Eighteen went down the stairs and stood next to the young demi-Sayians.  
  
"Yeah, my dad's alive" Goten and Trunks high fived each other. "Where's my Mom and Goten?"  
  
"Where's my mother?" Trunks asked too.  
  
"Eh." Krillian loosened the collar of his shirt as he looked over to the blonde android. She shrugged.  
  
"They're asleep, that's it. They are all asleep. So are Oolong, Master Roshi, and Yajarobi. They are taking very long-"  
  
Trunks crossed his arms "Just say they're dead" he growled, reminding Krillian and Eighteen of Trunks' father.  
  
"Fine they're dead."  
  
Gotens' bottom lip quivered "No they can't be dead." He hugged Trunks.  
  
Vegeta still held Goku as he silently cried. My beautiful wife, Chichi. Gone, I-I can't believe she's dead again and I didn't save her either times. Goku loosened his grip on Vegetas' shirt as he thought this. The love of my life, taken once again from this world and I could have saved her. Well, actually the first time I was dead but. Trunks and Goten's yelling ripped him from his thoughts. Vegeta slowly helped him up. "Kakkarot, stay faced away". Goku nodded as Vegeta grabbed the note that was stuck through the metal rod in Chichi's chest. He pulled it off and went back to Goku who limped as they went out of the door shutting it behind them. They went downstairs and now heard a familiar voice, Videl. They all turned in their direction.  
  
"GOKU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT GOHAN IS DEAD!" Goku didn't even acknowledge her as she said this. Vegeta growled as he saw Gokus' eyes staring at the ground.  
  
"Shut the hell up bitch, it's not his fault, it's the crazed maniac's fault."  
  
Videl sighed "I'm sorry, Goku I- I don't know what came over me." Her blue eyes wandered to Goku and eyed Vegeta suspiciously.  
  
"It's alright" Goku spoke softly. Vegeta handed the envelope to Eighteen as Goten hugged his dads' leg. Eighteen opened it, no name written on the front. She took out the piece of paper and read it to her self.  
  
'You know them from your past; right now I wish I had an axe. Two fingers to the eye won't make him die as I count to two now it's someone you knew.' In addition, at the very bottom more words were written 'two is all you need but this person has three too bad they'll never see this coming. First to fly this I can not deny but he wasn't the first to lie'. Eighteens' forehead creased as she thought about it, she was clueless. But the strange part was that the letter was directed to no one in particular so it could be anyone.  
  
A knock came from the front door and Yamcha, Tien and Chaoitzu stood in the doorway letting themselves in. "Is everyone that's alive alright?" Yamcha asked. Vegeta glared over at them. It's that stupid clown boy, three eyes and that moron Yamcha, no wonder I killed them when came to this planet. Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoitzu's faces softened as they saw Goku. His face streaked with tears and he was leaning heavily on Vegeta.  
  
"We're sorry about Gohan and Chichi" Chaoitzu said for the trio.  
  
Goku forced a smile. "Thanks, I'll deal, we can bring them back with the dragonballs." Goten yawned next to him as Goku regained his usual stance not leaning on Vegeta anymore. "Hey Vegeta, I'm gonna put Goten to bed do you want Trunks to go to bed too?" Vegeta nodded to the younger Sayian. "Come on," Goten and Trunks followed Goku up the stairs.  
  
"I guess we're going to stay here for tonight" Videl looked over to Eighteen who was still thinking about the note. "Okay, I'm gonna sleep over here." She went to a closet, took out an armful of blankets and pillows, and tossed them to everyone leaving some for Goku and Vegeta. She laid down on the ground and snuggled into the blankets sighing heavily and closing her eyes. Vegeta grabbed the blankets Videl handed him and immediately stretched across the couch, claiming it. Eighteen laughed to herself as she saw Yamchas' look of disgust.  
  
Gokus' wild hair came into view upstairs.  
  
"I'm gonna sleep up here with the kids tonight, okay?" he saw Vegeta nod in approval. "Good night."  
  
"Sleep well Kakkarot." He closed his eyes as Goku turned away, the bedroom door shutting.  
  
Chaoitzus' eyes cracked opened as he looked around the dark room, he licked his dry lips as he got out of the blankets. I'm thirsty; he went towards the kitchen and froze as he heard a soft sound behind him. He went to turn as pain flared in his back and his knees buckled under him as his vision faded as he fell onto his white face. Steam coming from his back where the silent blast had hit him. The figure looked down at him and kicked his limp body a low laugh escaped their lips. This is too easy, their mind chuckled as it bent down and picked up the body, what to do, what to do? It looked over the sleeping figures and then their eyes moved towards the stairs, Ah yes this will be rather interesting.  
  
To be continued. in chapter 7 Muhahaha  
  
Agent 182: hope you liked it and please REVIEW thanks a lot for reading this I truly love you! If you were wondering, this will have 15 chapters yea. I just need to type them out. 


	10. TEN

Valentine's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!  
  
Agent 182: thanks for reviews and I hope you liked the last chapter because I thought, it was a funny chapter, me and my demented mind. eh well here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: You'll get a kick outta this  
  
The dark shadow walked up the stairs as silently as possible, letting the blood roll down its arm. The room Goku and the kids slept in came into sight. It smirked as it moved Chaoitzu's body into it's left arm and slowly opened the door and peered inside. The two demi-Sayians rested their heads on Gokus' chest; their heads rose and fell with every intake of breath Goku took in. Gotens' hands held Trunks' and they were over Goku's chest. The figure's breath caught in its throat as it saw the grief on their faces the killer turned their face away. I have more important things to worry about; it looked down at Chaoitzus' limp body. It sat the body onto the plush carpet and removed a razor blade from its pocket; it glimmered in the faint light as it brought the blade down to milky skin. Blood emerging from its' hiding spot. It ran in rivers down Chaoitzus' face as it continued cutting; it will be delightful to see Gokus' face when he wakes up. When it was finished it hoisted Chaoitzu so when the door was opened the body would fall. A low groan caused its heartbeat to quicken. It whipped its head around to see Goku roll over and face towards it. His eyes were still closed. It could hear his soft breathing his lips drawn into a frown, his eyes darting back and forth under the lids. Hymf bad dream. it watched him struggle to shake the nightmare but couldn't. He shifted pushing the blankets off himself his hands shoving at his invisible attacker.  
  
"No-No-don't-hurt-them-" he cried out, the figures' eyes narrowed, he will wake up soon can't have him seeing me, but. It couldn't resist. The pain in his cries made it want to hold him, touch him, love him, to hurt him more. It reached for the soft skin of his face, and gloved fingers danced across the tanned skin. It kneeled in front of him, his breathing hitched as it felt its' presence. It leaned forward and brushed its' lips against his. It sent flutters waving through its' body. Goku groaned as his eyes pushed open. His black orbs opened in realization, Oh crap someone is kissing me! He jerked away and saw a dark entity stand up.  
  
"You still taste of candy, my sweet Goku". It purred holding their head high. Goku narrowed his eyes. "I see you don't approve, who said you have a say in the matter?" Goku felt Goten stir besides him. It took a step forward as Goku sat up, he gasped as it grabbed his dark hair and jerked him forward. "Now, I will have you all to myself." Goku pulled away as Goten stretched his arms out. Ebony hair being pulled from his scalp, he didn't want to wake the kids. He tried to pry the hands from his hair as It grinned lifting two fingers to its' forehead, awe fuck, no, not instant transmission; Its'- its' going to Gokunap me. eek! Then there's no telling what that monster will do. Its' fingers broke under his crushing grip, it held back a scream as Gokus' hand lit up yellow light filling the room. The figure released him from its' grasp and backed away as Goku grunted and the large ball of light flew at it. It slammed into the figure, well, it would have if it hadn't instant transmissioned out of sight, the blast faded. Goten and Trunks were still asleep next to him, jeez how could they sleep through that. He put his bare feet over the side of the bed and they touched the tan carpet. ? I need to tell Vegeta what happened. He got off the bed sighing. Why is this happening to me? He rubbed his eyes and headed towards the bedroom door he turned the golden knob and pulled it open. A low sound came from above him. His black eyes looked up as something wet and heavy sent him to the ground. He crawled out from whatever had fallen on him, he felt something wet and sticky on himself, he could smell the tangy scent of blood. He struggled to his feet and flicked on the nearest light switch. Blood drenched the carpet and his own orange gi. Crimson rolled down his skin as he opened his mouth and screamed.  
Vegetas' eyes burst open, screaming all he heard was screaming. That's Kakkarot. Why the hell is he screaming at a time like this. His eyes caught glance at the time 9:08 P.M. He got up and let his eyes wander the room, that clown boy is missing. The others seemed to be waking up. Vegeta flew over the banister and ran to where Goku was. The kids stood next to him; tears streaked down the young demi-Sayians' faces. Goku was leaning against the wall a single tear fell from his eyes. Blood covered his shaking body, weather it was from fear or cold, Vegeta couldn't tell. His eyes saw the bloody mass on the ground, hymf, stupid clown.  
  
"Trunks, Goten go down stairs." The boys wiped their tears and went towards the stairs.  
  
"What happened?" he heard someone say.  
  
Vegeta stepped towards Goku, the younger Sayians' eyes never leaving Chaoitzus' body. "Kakkarot" he spoke softly reaching his hand for his shoulder. Goku jerked away from his touch.  
  
"NO- You- you get away from me!" he cried as Vegeta grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"Calm down Kakkarot, I'm not going to hurt you" Gokus' eyes searched his; he calmed down the tension leaking out of his body. "What happened?" Goku looked down.  
  
"I- I uh came out of the room and he- he fell on me"  
  
"No something else happened" Vegeta growled and forced Goku to look at him.  
  
"Nothing, nothing else happened." Vegeta could smell another scent on him, it was familiar but he couldn't point it out and he knew what that meant.  
  
"Your lying, don't lie to me I can smell them all over you." Vegeta let go of Gokus' shoulder. "Tell me".  
  
"Maybe I should tell everyone" Vegeta nodded agreeing. Goku followed Vegeta as they went to talk to the group.  
Goku told them everything that happened. "Then Chaoitzus' body fell on me."  
  
Krillian frowned "So they were going to kidnap you?"  
  
"Hey that's Gokunap and yes."  
  
"I don't even want to think of what they would do to you." Vegeta grumbled as he paced the room.  
  
"I can't believe we couldn't sense it." Yamcha leaned on his arms.  
  
"He's right maybe it's an android". Tien said, Goku turned to him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, the person could easily hide their ki and why would they be secret when they could just cut his throat right now" the room quieted as Vegeta spoke this.  
  
Videl spoke up "Maybe they are trying to tell us how venerable we are as a group. It is difficult to protect too many people, maybe we should split up." the group slowly digested the information.  
  
"Your right, I think we should." Vegeta pointed at Yamcha. "You and three eyes go with Krillian and Eighteen. Me, Kakkarot, the kids and Videl can stay here, we need a cook." Videl put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!"  
  
"Ha! So your Kakkarots' slave."  
  
Videl blushed slightly as Goku cocked his head sideways only hearing part of the conversation. "No, but at least he's nice enough to ask." Vegeta growled under his breath and stormed out of the living room.  
  
"Uh." Goten scratched the back of his head and Trunks giggled. Goku turned to the boys and forced a smile.  
  
"I guess we'll be leaving, see you later Goku, and if anything happens tell us." Goku turned to face his best friend Krillian putting his famous grin on. He waved bye to them as they went out Trunks and Goten did the same. A groan came from Goten; Goku turned to see his youngest son, he was holding his stomach.  
  
"Goten are you alright son?"  
  
Goten nodded "Yeah, guess I'm hungrier than I thought."  
  
"Hey Videl do you think you can make us something to eat, I would but uh you know." Videl smiled at him. The boys gave her puppy dog eyes; she saw Gotens' face grimace.  
  
"Alright, but only because you're cute." She headed into the kitchen.  
  
"Trunks. Goten. I need you to go up stairs and don't let anyone in your room but us." the boys nodded.  
  
"Yes sir" not this again, I thought that phase was over. They turned and ran up the stairs, now to find Vegeta.  
  
Goku headed in the direction that Prince had gone "Vegeta" he yelled, silence. No, come on please don't be dead. "Vegeta!" his voice was frantic as he knocked on the nearest door, silence. He went to the door at the end of the hall, the bathroom. He knocked on the door.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Vegeta, can I come in?" Goku asked. Vegeta didn't say anything so Goku went in. Vegeta immediately turned away.  
  
"Go away Kakkarot." Goku heard Vegeta sniffle.  
  
"Are you crying?" Goku walked to the other side of Vegeta, catching him wiping the crystals trailing down his cheek. "What's wrong?"  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything for a moment "Kakkarot, I- I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" his big eyes staring into Vegetas' making him uneasy.  
  
Vegeta looked down for a moment and back up to Gokus' black eyes "I lo- " A scream cut him off. Goku knew that voice.Videl. Vegeta and him ran out the door, down the hall and into the living room. The kids' faces were pale as they pointed towards the kitchen. They walked around the side of the table as they saw Videls' black hair. Goku gasped, a knife stuck in the center of her heart. Her eyes were closed and blood leaked from the corner of her lip. Vegeta growled under his breath. I never did like that girl; she was always all over Kakkarot, hymf. Goku bent down and scooped Videls' lifeless body into his arms.  
  
"Hey um, Vegeta do you think you can bring her up stairs, I don't want to go into my room."  
  
"Alright Kakkarot." Goku placed Videl in Vegetas' arms. Vegeta almost laughed, Goku still had the same orange gi on as earlier it was bloody and torn. "You might want to change out of that." Goku looked down at himself.  
  
He put his hand behind his head "Yeah, I guess your right, can you get me something to wear while your up there?"  
  
"Fine" Vegeta mumbled and flew up stairs.  
  
Goten and Trunks stood in awe, since when does Vegeta ever listen to Goku? Vegeta was back in seconds; he landed next to Trunks and handed Goku a pile of clothes. Goku inspected them.  
  
"Um Vegeta, why'd you pick these?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged, I can't tell him he'll look damn good in them.  
  
"I'm gonna go change" Goku left towards the bathroom. Vegetas' eyes followed him as he walked. Trunks and Gohan went over to the couch and sat down. Vegeta sat next to them.  
  
"Jeez, my stomach hurts" Goten whined holding his stomach.  
  
"Your fine" Vegeta swung his head towards a sound behind him. Goku was walking into the room tying the sash around his waist. Vegetas' eyes roamed across Gokus' body. I have good taste. He smirked. The gi fit in all the right places. It was all black with a gray undershirt and gray sash. Goku looked up at them. "You look nice Kakkarot" Goku blushed at his words.  
  
"Uh, thanks." I need to find out who's next Goku thought as he sat next to Vegeta.  
Eighteen went to bed as soon as they walked into the house it was only 9:45 and they couldn't sleep. Yamcha, Krillian, and Tien sat in the kitchen at Krillians' home.  
  
"I have no idea of who it can be. It can be any of us." Yamcha leaned back in the wooden chair as Tien said this.  
  
"I'm at a loss too, who do you think it is?" Krillian asked Yamcha.  
  
"I think it's Vegeta." Yamcha barked.  
  
"You always think that it's Vegeta, and how could it be him, he was with Goku the whole time."  
  
"I don't know he could do a technique that doubles himself, like that technique that Tien has."  
  
"You're right there but, I don't think it's him. It's possible that we don't even know the person, maybe it's not even a person, or a girl. who ever this is seems too strong to be a girl, maybe it's a guy."  
  
Yamcha stared at Krillian "Ewe that's disgusting!" Yamcha cringed.  
  
"It's true thought, when me and Goku go places guys put the moves on him, not to mention the girls. It's the same with Vegeta but it's mainly younger girls that go for him. I'm almost jealous of Goku, what a lucky guy."  
  
Yamcha raised an eyebrow. "Well that luck is getting everyone he cares about killed."  
  
"Yeah but it would be nice to know that if my wife died I could go outside and someone would throw themselves at me."  
  
"We get the picture" Tien rolled all three of his eyes at his friends. Krillian stood up stretching his arms.  
  
"I'm gonna go to Goku's to check up on them" They nodded at him.  
  
"We'll stay here."  
  
Krillian went into the bedroom and woke Eighteen up. They went out the door and flew off to Goku's house.  
Goku read over the note again, first to fly, that has to be Chaoitzu, he wasn't the first to lie. Wait, two fingers to the eyes! When I first met Yamcha I hit him in the eyes with my fingers and Tien has three, three eyes. Oh no. Goku turned wide eyed at Vegeta.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Yamcha and Tien!" Vegeta stood up.  
  
"Come on Kakkarot." Just then, Krillian and Eighteen walked through the front door.  
  
"Where's Yamcha and Tien?" They all yelled in unison.  
  
Krillian and Eighteen frowned "At the house still".  
  
"Ep, we have to go get them they're in danger!" suddenly Goku and Vegeta disappeared. They stared at the empty spot and the kids filled them in on the newly acquired information.  
Damn him, Kakkarot grabbed my shoulder and did that instant movement thing. We stood in the center of the kitchen Goku was on the move. "Yamcha? Tien? He yelled they heard the scurrying of feet. The house was trashed obviously, something had happened here. Yamcha came into view running as fast as he could but it didn't seem to be fast enough as a figure stepped behind him and sent him to his knees.  
  
"GOKU!" Yamcha shouted as the figure grabbed his hair and under his neck.  
  
"* You'll get a kick out of this *" it laughed.  
  
"Please don't!" Goku begged. It ignored his pleads. The gloved hands turned Yamchas' head in a swift motion, the bones snapping as Yamcha yelped. The figure looming over him pushed his body aside. Goku screamed in rage charging at the figure fists flying. The first one made contact with its' skull. It stumbled backwards and Gokus' left fist swung but strong hands grabbed it. Pain flared in Gokus' chest as he found himself flying backwards. Vegeta yelled and attacked the figure instantly powering up to Super Sayian 2. He caught the killer off guard with a roundhouse kick to the face but it quickly recovered he sent his foot into its' stomach and fear hit him as it caught it. How could it catch that?  
  
"Pathetic"  
  
"No one calls me pathetic" he shrieked as flipped his leg over his other leg and kicked it the bones in its' face crunching under his strength. A brighter yellow light filled the room as Goku turned Super Sayian 2 and flew at the figure his fist uppercutted the killer sending it to the ground trying to get up. Goku pulled his hands connected at the wrists.  
  
"Kha-meh-ah-" he stopped as the figure disappeared and reappeared behind him slamming its' fists into his back. He cried out as pain blackened his vision. He kicked to his feet as Vegeta attacked it. With a blur of punches and kicks Vegeta was losing, he shot his hand forward a ki blast flying at the figure as it did a back flip and landed very inelegantly behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned.  
  
"Hymf, doesn't look like you're used to your strength. It balled its' fists. Goku stepped next to Vegeta. "You alright Kakkarot?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, you? Vegeta nodded.  
  
"I didn't know you two were so close, I would have made better decisions on who I would kill first. But I want a good fight, I always get what I want and I will have YOU" It put two fingers to its' masked forehead and disappeared in a flash of blue.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, I can do that too remember." Goku took Vegetas' hand, put two fingers on his forehead, and found Goten's Ki and they both disappeared.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Agent 182: Whew finally jeez longest chapter. I hope you liked it, I wonder what the killer would have done with Goku if it had succeeded in kidnapping him.  
  
Goku: Ahem, Gokunap remember?  
  
Agent 182: Um yea sure, whatever you say, just ignore him he's in a bad mood. He doesn't like being beat up and his friends dying but I love it and I guess other people do so Goku you're gonna hafta deal with it.  
  
Goku: (crosses his arms) Awe man  
  
Agent 182: so did you figure out who the killer is? I just narrowed the choices a lot heheh. It's almost to the very um-yummy chapter and jeez how could anyone like the whole Goku and Vegeta being a couple, bunch of sick freaks. (Does the shifty eye thing) not me of course. (Sarcasm) Anyways thanks for all the reviews and if I get a lot it'll type the next chapter up sooner than eh lets say Sunday. So please review and eh I love you really, I love reviews; feed back is much liked by me and a couple of very good-looking Sayians. (Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten) So again thanks I can never thank you enough, and especially to Kewla. You reviewed fist and you kick the killer's ass seriously and so do the others. Nelia Black if you didn't get my email it's yes but I'd like to have the address so I can read the other fanfics it would make me very happy. I'm going to stop my rambling and just say watch DBZ new episodes. well in English. The next chapter is called #1 Crush. and it should be up by Sunday but like I said more reviews sooner and Chapter 9 has the um Goku and Vegeta scene, gotta love that. 


	11. 11

Valentine's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 8: # 1 Crush  
  
Agent 182: Heyoo, em thanks for reading my last chapter and hopefully reviewing um I hope you enjoy this one and the next chapter will probably be the one you've been waiting for so if you don't like the thought of Goku and Vegeta *ahem. making out then, don't read it. That's the next chapter so on with the fanfic.  
  
Garbage: # 1 Crush  
  
I would die for you  
  
I would die for you  
  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that you're mine  
  
I would cry for you  
  
I would cry for you  
  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears, I'm drowning on fear  
  
I will pray for you  
  
I will pray for you,  
  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true, someone like you  
See your face every place that I walk in  
  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talkin'  
  
You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored  
  
I will burn for you  
  
Feel pain for you  
  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart, and tear it apart  
  
I will lie for you  
  
Beg and steal for you  
  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see, you're just like me  
  
Violate all the love that I'm missin'  
  
Throw away all the pain that I'm livin'  
  
You will believe in me, and I can never be ignored  
  
I would die for you  
  
I would kill for you  
  
I will steal for you  
  
I'd do time for you  
  
I will wait for you  
  
I'd make room for you  
  
I'd sink ships for you,  
  
Take the cross for you  
  
Make me a part of you  
  
Because I believe in you  
  
I believe in you  
  
I would die for you  
  
"They've been gone for a long time," Krillian said from beside Eighteen. The house shook violently under them. They caught their balance  
  
"Whoa!" Goten yelled. Trunks grunted and shifted his weight to his other leg. Eighteen motioned with her hands for the kids to follow her and Krillian. They continued down the hall, Eighteen pushed her blonde hair behind her ears scanning the area; they should be back by now. Her heart sped as a figure appeared in a flash of black. They jumped back in disguise, fear ridden in the demi-Sayians' eyes.  
  
"Run" Krillian spoke softly, Trunks eyes got wide so did Gotens'.  
  
"No, we are not going to leave you."  
  
"I didn't say you had a choice!" Krillian shouted at them "now GO" Eighteen smiled a t Krillian and mouthed 'I love you'  
  
"Where are you going to go, not far." the figure edged closer to them the blade held in its' gloved hand.  
  
"GO" they nodded though Goten was hesitated. His eyes closed in pain for a second as his best friend grabbed his arm and pulled him the opposite direction.  
  
The figure circled Krillian, inspecting him. "You are a lot braver than I presumed, funny, that's what got you killed when we fought against Buu."  
  
Krillian was dumbfounded at a loss for words "Y-you were there?" the figure nodded, "  
  
"Yes I was, I was alive, I'm not saying where I was at the time, too much information."  
  
"I thought that much, so you won't even tell me even if I'm about to die?" The figure paused for a second, almost contemplating whether to tell him its' identity. It looked down at Krillian.  
  
"I'll give you a hint." It voice morphed as it continued to speak, to a voice he knew too well. "My heart is bleeding. and so is yours." It pulled the silver blade back and thrust it into Krillians' chest. Not giving him a moment to elude it. His blood dripped through his fingers his eyes stared forward and slowly rolled back as he toppled to the floor, plummeting into the abyss.  
Goku and Vegeta reappeared In front of Eighteen, Trunks, and Goten. They jumped back, "Where's Krillian?" Goku asked his eyes meeting all theirs. They felt his Ki drop; Gokus' watery eyes met Eighteen's. "I'm sorry" he paused "We'll bring him back, we'll bring them all back."" His Ki heightened as he looked over to his miniature self. A worried expression appeared on his face as he took in his sons' appearance. He held his stomach his face scrunched up in pain. "Goten. are you alright?"  
  
"It's nothing dad, my stomach just hurt." Goten forced a smile at his dad reassuring him.  
  
"Come on quit blabbing we need to get outta here!"  
  
Eighteen's eyes narrowed at Vegeta, "Where exactly do you expect us to go?"  
  
"Capsule Corp."  
Forensic scientist Mitchell Frit looked over the blood sample again; this certainly wasn't Mr. Son Gohan's blood. I better run a cross reference, maybe it belongs to someone he knew. They had everyone Mr. Gohan knows even his father, who wasn't too fond of needles. His comrade named Vegeta had to hold him while we took the blood sample. He chuckled to himself remembering that day. His eyes read across the screen as the DNA sample matched up to one. He read the name. Holy Shit, it- its- Someone knocked on the door. He spun and went to the door and opened it, a dark figure stood in the doorway Mitchell knew who it was instantly.  
  
"I see you've found out who I am, and you can probably guess that I'm going to kill you, I can't let anyone know who I am and you know. You see my problem"  
  
Mitchell nodded "I can forget all about this, I- I can make it disappeared".  
  
A low laugh came from the figure. "Now where's the fun in that?" Mitchell stepped backwards brushing his gray hair back nervously.  
  
"I'm not involved in any of this, I can get rid of all the information, no you can have it"  
  
"I'm going to take it anyways." Its eyes scanned the counter, looking for something interesting to kill Mitchell with. It picked up a pair of scissors, "no, not bloody enough. What to choose?" It set the scissors on the counter as Mitchell slowly edged his way out of the room. The killers' eyes saw the fire axe. "Perfect" it punched through the thin glass and pulled out the axe. It swung it through the air. "Yes, I've been waiting to use one of these. it's gonna be a blood bath" It swung it again "This will do nicely". It looked up as Mitchell ran out the open door. "Now the fun begins." It pursued Mitchell, taking its time. It rounded the corner seeing Mitchell leaning forward hands on knees panting. "Looks like you're resting on the job." It brought the axe over its' shoulder.  
  
"No please" he put his hands up defensively. "I'll do anything!"  
  
"Well. there is one thing you can do for me." Mitchell took in a breath.  
  
"What, I'll do it, anything?"  
  
"DIE!" the axe caught Mitchell in the side, severing his body in two. Blood splattered across the white walls, staining them red. Mitchell's body lay in two pieces his intestine and other major organs laid across the floor. The killer dropped the axe, Almost finished.  
  
"We should be safe for now, I don't know why that murderer hasn't shown up yet."Goku pondered for a moment.  
  
"That damn fucker is probably trying to get our guard down then WHAM, we'll be in a million bloody pieces and that bastard will probably rape you or something." A look of disgust crossed everyone's faces. The boys stared at Vegeta.  
  
"Eh, maybe you should have kept that to yourself Vegeta." Huh what's rape? His stomach rumbled shaking him from his thoughts. "I'm starving!"  
  
Trunks grinned "me too!" Vegeta and Eighteen nodded. Vegeta turned to Eighteen.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well, aren't you going to make some food women?"  
  
"Arg, fine you arrogant prick". Eighteen stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"Um, thanks Eighteen" Goku called after her "I bet it'll be delicious."  
  
"You welcome" she yelled back.  
  
Goku felt something pull at his black pants, he looked down to see familiar dark hair. "Dad, can I go to bed I- I don't feel too great."  
  
"Of course you can son" Goku ruffled Goten's hair "Maybe you should go rest too Trunks, you two look exhausted."  
  
Trunks shrugged "my stomach can wait" Trunks followed Goten up the stairs.  
  
"I hope you feel better Goten. Oh Trunks, Goten good night, I love you both. Vegeta turned to Goku as he said this. They both disappeared into Trunk's bedroom. Leaving Goku and Vegeta alone.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Agent 182: Muhaha! Leave a cliffhanger so you'll have to wait for the much eh waited for scene. I'm evil. Thanks again for reading and review PLEASE and don't forget I LOVE YOU and so does our lovely Sayians. 


	12. Twelve

Valentine's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own DBZ  
  
Agent 182: oh wow thanks for all the reviews so I was like hmmm, maybe I shouldn't keep them waiting and put up a new chapter ASAP. Because I rock and yeah . . . Here is the great chapter for everyone to eh read. You will all find out who the killer is in time, very soon though. WARNING: If you don't like the whole Goku/Vegeta thing, don't read this chapter okay, I'm warning you ahead of time.  
  
Chapter 9: Cute without the E  
  
Goku's eyes stared at his hands that were sitting in his lap. Vegeta watched him. I need to tell him, I have to tell him I can't die knowing that I didn't tell him how I really feel. He directed his eyes away from Goku's hand and they went to his face. A jagged gash ran along his cheekbone, the blood dry and flaking off. His ebony hair fell into his eyes. Goku blinked slowly, he was obviously thinking about something, but what? Vegeta's eyes memorized Goku's plump lips that were slightly open for some unknown reason. His eyes were wide, everything about him was confusing, why is he so beautiful, why is he so oblivious, why is he so stupid, but at the same time so smart? The same question still bugged him the most why is he so strong? Goku's breathing changed as he looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed Vegeta staring at him. "What?" he asked his voice soft, yet stern. Vegeta shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Nothing" A smile slowly spread across Goku's tan face. "Damn you Kakkarot" he whispered under his breath, Goku didn't seem to hear him, or he just ignored him. I have to tell him, I need to. I can't let my mind keep on blabbing it's annoying enough. His eyes turned back to Goku who seemed to have a tune playing in his head. Vegeta had came to the conclusion. "Kakkarot." Goku looked over to him his black eyes filled with wonder. "I- I need to tell you something . . . " Vegeta scooted closer to Goku. Vegeta reached his hands forward hesitating at first. They cupped Goku cheek and gently caressed the soft chin of his jaw.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing? What's wrong?" Goku asked uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"Shh, don't speak" Vegeta leaned forward and pressed his lips to Goku's, receiving a low gasp from him; but Goku didn't pull away. Goku's muscular arms ran over Vegeta's shoulder, pulling him close. A muffled moan coming from Vegeta. Goku pushed his tongue into Vegeta's open mouth, roaming it and touching sharp canines. Vegeta swung his leg over Goku's waist and straddled it. Goku pulled him closer and removed his hands from Vegeta's shoulders and intertwined them in Vegeta's gloved hands.  
  
"Mmm, Ve- geta" Goku purred as Vegeta pulled away. His lips kissed Goku's brow and then his jaw. Goku raked his fingers through Vegeta's soft hair and his eyes met Vegetas'. Breathing heavily, Goku ran his tongue across Vegeta's cheek savoring the salty taste. Vegeta kissed up the tender skin of Goku's neck and stopped shortly seeing no bite mark, he never claimed Chichi, that is why he didn't die when she died. Vegeta hadn't claimed Bulma because he was afraid that if he died Bulma would too! Vegeta scraped his teeth across Goku's neck. Vegeta pressed himself against Goku; a moan escaped his lips. Vegeta wanted this so bad. His hands grabbed at the sash around Goku's waist. Goku's warm kisses stopped.  
  
"What are you doing?" he whispered softly Vegeta looked up into confused eyes.  
  
"What does it look like-"  
  
"Vegeta I- I can't; I love Chichi". Vegeta's eyes narrowed for a moment.  
  
"I understand".  
  
Eighteen grabbed 3 bags of chips and 5 packages rice cake. This should be enough, hopefully. She slowly headed into the living room and stopped, as her eyes grew wide at the scene before her. Two very good-looking Sayians were on the couch making out. She was about to say something but decided to let them be. If they got too frisky, I'll stop them; the kids are up stairs I don't think that they'd understand if they saw two men screwing each other. She went back into the kitchen sighing to herself silently. She set the food on the counter as she heard Goku and Vegeta talking. She went back towards the living room; a gloved hand stopped her. She was shoved backwards and grabbed the mask, revealing a very familiar face. She yelled for Goku as it brought down the blade in its hand.  
  
Goku shoved Vegeta off of himself as he heard Eighteen call his name. Vegeta got to his feet and followed Goku. They ran into the kitchen their eyes instantly going to Eighteen's dead body. Goku closed his eyes, dammit. She died because of us.  
  
Because of me.  
  
"Vegeta go get the kids!" Vegeta nodded and disappeared into the living room. Goku looked over her unmoving body and saw her finger, blood trailed from it. He looked closer. It's a letter; it's a "V". Who could it be, Videl is dead . . . VEGETA.  
  
Vegeta!  
  
No it can't be him. It can't, I- I won't believe it but it's the only plausible answer. Oh no they're up stairs with him. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and appeared in Trunks' bedroom. Vegeta hovered over the bed where Goten was. Trunks kept on repeating something that sounded like Goten's dying. Tears rolled down his red cheeks. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Goku shouted pushing Vegeta away. Goku looked down at his son, his skin pale, he tried to get in a breath but couldn't.  
  
"Dad" he cried, "It hurts" he held his stomach as blood drained from his mouth and ran down the side of his face.  
  
"No, Goten, you- you can't die, please don't" Goku pulled his frail son into his arms. "Goten, your gonna be fine, right Trunks"  
  
"Yeah" Trunks forced a smile.  
  
"Don't lie I'm- I'm not stupid. I'll say hi to Mom and Gohan for you dad and everyone else."  
  
"NO! Goten your gonna live, you can't leave me again."  
  
"I won't" Goten hand went to Goku's chest where his heart is "I'll be right here" Tears fell down Goku's face as he sobbed into his son's hair.  
  
"I know, but I- I can't hold you and-"  
  
"I really like you dad" Goku looked into his son's red eyes.  
  
"I love you son . . ." Goten hugged his dad, it tightened and then he went limp. "NO! GOTEN, COME BACK DON'T DIE PLEASE, SON. I LOVE YOU" The warmth faded from Goten's body.  
  
"Kakkarot I'm-" Vegeta's hand went on his shoulder.  
  
Goku jerked around. "YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!" Goku shouted. "YOU- YOU'RE THE- " Goku stuttered backing away as Vegeta looked sadly at Goku; he was obviously delusional.  
  
"What am I?" Vegeta stepped forward as Goku grabbed Trunk's shaking hand.  
  
"Come on Trunks we need to get away from your father."  
  
"Huh? What are you-" they suddenly disappeared. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, What the HELL just happened? He glanced around the vacant room.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
Trunks and Goku appeared at the Son's home. "Um, Goku sir, why'd we leave my dad by himself?" Goku looked down at Trunks sadly.  
  
"He's the murderer." Trunks gasped at Goku tears falling from his blue eyes.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: hope you liked it and REVIEW! PLEASE. Have you know I didn't kill Goten; the killer did so be pissed at it. The next chapter will be up soon, so please Review and I'll be very happy and write the next chapter sooner or I'll put up two chapters before Friday heheh. 


	13. 13

Valentine's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and never will  
  
Agent 182: Damn you people are getting close, dammit, dammit, dammit! Your not supposed to get that much but uh I helped because you don't seem to like to think um . . . Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the lovely scene in the last chapter and no one interrupted yea! That was for you Kewla, well kinda. Um important info is Goku mind talk ( ) and Trunks mind talk (( )) got it, good. So here is the next chapter.  
Chapter 10: Be Mine  
Trunks stared wide-eyed at Goku. "What? No my dad is not a murderer, you're joking right, RIGHT?" Goku shook his head.  
  
"I'm serious Trunks" Trunks' eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"But how, he was with us?"  
  
"It's not me, it's obviously not you, so it has to be your dad. I don't want to believe it either, I'm sorry." Goku went to his knees eye level with Trunks and wrapped his hands around him. "Everything is going to be alright, I won't let anyone hurt you"  
  
"Would you like to think over that last statement" the two Sayians whipped their heads around to see a figure standing in the door of Gohan's old room, it's arms folded across it's chest.  
  
"I don't know why you're still hiding Vegeta" the figure laughed but did not answer; they seemed confused. The figure walked forward into the dim light. Goku pulled Trunks behind him, Trunks growled under his breath, he wanted to fight; but if Goku couldn't then how could he? "How did you get so strong?" Goku asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
It chuckled "Ah, so many questions, you'll get NO answers . . . at least not yet." Trunks heard Goku's voice but his mouth never moved. (Trunks if you can hear me spike you're Ki) Goku felt Trunks' Ki spike and it settled back to normal. The figure watched them closely, knowing they were up to something. (Good, now on the count of three run). ((Okay Goku but where do I go?)). (I don't know but not here I'm gonna try to fight them. I'm going to start counting.) Goku watched the killer step closer, their face still concealed. (1 . . . 2 . . . 3. GO!) Trunks dashed away and they could hear the thumps as he ran down the stairs, the figure not looking away from the tall Sayian. It seemed to be ignoring him completely.  
  
"So, finally we're alone." It smirked as it picked something up that Goku hadn't seen. A voice came from down stairs.  
  
"KAKKAROT? TRUNKS?" Oh Kami! It's Vegeta! But how . . .? Goku turned towards the door and went to yell for Vegeta. Pain exploded through his head. He toppled backwards clutching his bleeding skull. He groaned as he caught his balance. A lead pipe was in the killers gloved hands. It swung it into Goku's chest, receiving a wet CRUNCH. The wall crumbled behind him as he slammed into it, his face fell forward as he coughed, and the familiar taste of copper filled his mouth. His face grimaced; he could tell a couple of his rips could not withstand another attack like that.  
  
"I guess you can take more pain than I thought." Goku got himself unlodged from the wall and barely held himself up.  
  
"KAKKAROT?" Vegeta yelled again distracting Goku for only a moment. A new pain rippled through his shoulder as he flew through the wall and plummeted to the ground, and rolled to a stop. The masked murderer jumped out of the second story and landed by him. It nudged his foot with the pipe. Goku coughed, blood spewing from his lips. He wheezed as he pulled in the cold air. The blood trickled down the side of his face.  
  
"Still fighting, eh? I would have gave up" Goku kicked to his feet, there was fight let, barely. The figure watched as pain spread across Goku's perfectly chiseled features, not fear, like it had hoped.  
  
A loud crash shook the house. Dammit, where are they? He called their names again. "Dad?" Vegeta turned to see lavender hair. Their eyes met, uncertainty in Trunks' blue eyes. "You're not the bad guy are you?" he asked softly.  
  
"No, Trunks I'm not-" Trunks ran forward and hugged his dad. "Where's Kakkarot?" Vegeta patted his son's hair. A sharp scream cut the silence.  
  
Goku's fist connected with the Killer's face it stumbled for a moment, never dropping its weapon. "Is that all you have?"  
  
Goku coughed and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. "Maybe if you actually fought me-" the lead pipe slammed into his shoulder, ripping his arm out of the socket. He screamed in agony, falling to his knees. Cold fingers shoved the shoulder back into its socket. Goku grunted, still holding his shoulder. He slowly got to his feet. Darkness threatened his vision as the figure stepped closer.  
  
"You really don't know who I am do you?" Goku didn't answer only whimpered. "I gave you so many clues but you ended up thinking it was Vegeta. I still don't know why you would think it was that ARROGANT PRICK." It brought the pipe back as Goku's eyes widen realization, if it's not Vegeta it must be- no it- it can't be them they're-. "Nighty nite My Goku" It swung the pipe as Goku's knees buckled the heavy metal connected with his temple, sending stars across his vision. He screamed in agony as he flipped onto his stomach. His screams ended as the figure stepped over him and the darkness consumed him.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks flew up the stairs and into Gohan's room. The walls were in pieces, well one in particular. Goku screamed again s they looked out the hole and saw Goku flip on to his back, not moving. They flew out the hole and to where the murderer was standing over Goku. It leaned down and grabbed his hair. Vegeta felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"No . . ." he charged forward as the figure put two fingers to its forehead and disappeared with Goku. Vegeta ran through the spot that Goku had been laying and now it was emptiness. They could still hear it laughing, mocking them.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Oh no the killer has finally gotten their grimy hands on Goku, what are they to do with a very good-looking Sayian half unconscious? I don't know. Have you figured out the mystery, well you will find out who the killer is in the next chapter. Yippee! Will Vegeta and Trunks be able to find Goku in time . . .? What does the killer have planned for Earth's hero and what ever happened to that cop? Maybe she'll show up again. Review like crazy and I bet you're all happy that I put up like 3 chapters in three days. I know I kick ass and so do you who read and your rock even if you don't review but I don't love you as much. Hehe Goku got Gokunapped . . . 


	14. fourteen

Valentine's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I- I don't own Dragonball Z! *Breaks down crying. NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! Akira Toriyama KICKS ASS!  
Agent 182: FINALLY! Yes the chapter you've all been waiting for the infamous killer of the Z-warriors is finally revealed. Muhahaha and Goku is in that sicko's clutches *Gasp, will Vegeta and Trunks make it in time? Will any of these questions be answered in this chapter? Yes and plus many more.  
  
CHAPTER 11: I AM THE KILLER!  
Vegeta yelled in furry. "Kakkarot has to be alive, why else would that fuck take his body?" His son stood behind him, tears sprouting in his blue eyes.  
  
"Is Goku dead?" he sniffled.  
  
Vegeta turned to Trunks and looked down at him, "No, I don't think so." Thoughts ran through Vegeta's mind, everything that had happened in the last two days. He saw himself walk into Goku's house and spotted the Roses and he read over the card.  
  
'Roses are red, violets are blue, honey is sweet and so are you. Roses are blue violets are red on Valentine's day you'll be dead!'  
  
It seemed like an innocent prank that he wouldn't even pull. There were no clues there. But . . . Images flew past him in a blur as they settled upon the next note.  
  
"Roses are black, violets are gray I don't really know what to say. I can make all your dreams come true and all your nightmares too. I've made the * first* move * Son* Goku. The first name on my list has a check and soon will another, open the box, and see what's inside, I bet you- your dying to find out. Love you always and forever. Chance."  
  
Dying to find out . . . "Ah, Dammit!" Vegeta shouted, "that bastard left Kakkarot candy and his nimrod of a son must have ate it, damn that Kakkarot look alike!" Trunks sat down on the grass yawning. That note didn't say anything important either, okay maybe it did but nothing to tell whom the killer is.  
  
The next one was when it told them about Bulma. 'Goku, roses are pink, did you really think this was ink. You're so naive, but soon you will see how much you mean to me. Blue is the color of the sea, the sky and the water that rises. My love for you is red and so is the blood of your friends. It pours down; no machines can help save their life after they have met my knife. All dressed up going no where. I really don't think it's fair, you not, not being there to witness their fall of a close friend, and now their life will come to an end. Find them soon or you'll loose but when you do don't forget your shoes. You will soon find out who's next on my list and soon it will be you, my lovely Goku'  
  
Arrg, nothing, but it did tell us where to find the note it says shoes, plain as day. The notes from the house where it was playing those fucking mind games.  
  
'I've got the flu, it rhymes with that too, it's sorts new, without knowing that you'll have nothing to do. I'm blue not black it's not a cat or anything that rhymes with that. Find it soon or you'll lose'.  
  
Nothing there either, he ran his finger through his flame shaped hair trying to remember the other hints. Gloves, this person obviously didn't want to be discovered . . . they have blue eyes, Kakkarot thought it was me, dammit- I don't. A pair of familiar blue eyes flashed across his vision. No, it can't be! On Valentine's Day, you'll be dead.  
  
"ON VALENTINE'S DAY KAKKAROT WILL BE DEAD!" Vegeta turned to Trunks who was still sitting on the ground thinking of his best friend Goten. "Trunks what's the date?" Trunks thought for a moment.  
  
"February 13th"  
  
"How could I have been so blind, it had no intention of killing him now, tomorrow is Valentine's day and that's when it said I'd kill him."  
  
Trunks stood up "He's alive!"  
  
"Yes, I think I know who the killer is, we need to go to Kakkarot's house, I still don't know why, he would think it was me who murdered all his family and friends."  
  
"Hey! Didn't he stay down stairs for a while before he came up and G-Goten died." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"It probably has something to do with that, come on." Vegeta was about to kick off from the ground when a loud screeching sound reached their ears. "Dammit, Fucking cops" he yelled as the police car skidded to a stop and two Police Officers came out. One he recognized immediately, Officer Reily and there was a male by her.  
  
As they neared the women spoke up "Mr. Vegeta is that you?" she asked. She saw his trade mark hair as she stood in front of him her partner Officer Phillips next to her.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We know who is next, it is Mr. Son's wife, Chichi." Vegeta rolled his eyes moving around the cops his hands crossed over his chest.  
  
"She's already dead, so is everyone else. If you don't stop blabbing then Kakkarot is going to be dead. What time is it?"  
  
Officer Phillips looked down at his watch "erm, 11:26, sir"  
  
"Where is Mr. Son at?"  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out, now we need to go to his house to find a . . . I can't believe I'm saying this . . . a clue."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Officer Reily asked watching them closely.  
  
"I'm a genius." He smirked as Trunks stepped behind him.  
  
"Dad, we don't have much time."  
  
"I know come on pigs, we can't let Kakkarot die." Vegeta concentrated his ki to under his legs and flew into the sky; Trunks followed his lavender hair whipping around his face.  
  
The two cops stood in awe as Father and son flew out of sight.  
A dark figure watched Goku's unconscious form. Heavy metal bonds held his hands and legs into the wall. Can't have him getting away. This will be rather enjoyable except; I don't have much time. Vegeta and Trunks'll be here soon and ruin everything, I hope it will take them a while to find out who I am, and it will take much longer to find out where I am. It chuckled to itself and stiffened as it heard a low groan. Its eyes went to black haired Sayian. He tired to open his eyes but they only cracked a little. He obviously doesn't see me. It took a step back. "Wha-? His eyes opened further, pain pounded into his head as he looked up, weakly. His eyes darted back and forth only seeing dark shadows. (Goku's mind) Ouch, my arms, they hurt like crazy. He pulled at them and couldn't move. He pulled at them again and they were stuck; he couldn't see what, everything remained a blur. His feet tried to move but he found they wouldn't budge. What is going on? His mind repeated as he felt a stabbing in his chest, my ribs must be broken . . . His eyesight started to come in focus, a coppery taste still in his mouth. His eyes met a masked face. He jerked his arms franticly. Vegeta, where's Vegeta.  
  
"VEGETA HELP ME!" He shouted trying to pry his hands and feet free, only succeeding in injuring himself more.  
  
"It's no use trying Goku, you and me . . . we are meant to be." It leaned closer to his face.  
  
"Get the hell away from me!"  
  
It laughed "You still don't know who I am do you?" Goku's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I have an idea." The figure's gloved hands took hold off the hood and pulled the mask off with it.  
Goku gasped as his black eyes met cold blue eyes. Short black hair and fair skin. "VIDEL!" He shouted, she grinned as he said her name.  
  
"I've always wanted to hear you scream my name". Goku looked at her in disgust.  
  
"Why- how- how did you get so- so strong?" Goku's eyes searched hers.  
  
"Hmm, I guess I can tell you now." She tilted her head. "How did I get so strong, no other than the wonderful Dragonballs. When you and your family and friends went off to Namek I used that as my chance to use my already collected Dragonballs." She paused. "I wished to be stronger than you and to have many of your techniques. Is this sinking it?" she raised an eyebrow leaning almost nose to nose with him.  
  
"But- but that was more than a year ago."  
  
"I know, I did that for a precaution."  
  
"Why didn't you just wish for me to be in love with you?"  
  
She inhaled his sweet scent and her eyes met his "Now where's the fun in that?"  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" he asked softly.  
  
She shook her head "No, I was not planning to but your friends, Vegeta and Trunks I'll kill them."  
  
Tears welded up in Goku's eyes "No, don't hurt them, please. I don't care what you do to me, just don't hurt them."  
  
"How about I do what ever I want with you and kill them. You'll be happy, I'll treat you very, very good" she purred bringing her lips to his cheek. His hands pulled at the metal restraints. "I promise you'll like it."  
  
"No- don't please let me go. I don't love you."  
  
Her eyes narrowed "Does it look like I care, as you said I can get the Dragonballs and wish that, but it is never as fun." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders receiving a grunt from him. " I can loosen those stiff muscles and other things." Her finger trailed down Goku's chest. His tattered shirt still hung on, but it was ripped in places showing tan skin.  
  
"Your friend should be here in about thirty minutes. Thirty minutes to kill, what can we do?" it let an evil grin spread across her face. She leaned forward and took Goku's soft lips with hers. He struggled against her trying to throw her off. Goku screamed in her mouth as she bit into his lip. She pulled back, licking the blood from her lips, savoring the sweet taste. Goku spit on the ground as she sent a questioning look his way. He tasted different . . . and why was he wearing that extremely sexy outfit? Someone must have tasted him too, but who. Everyone is dead the only person is . . . Vegeta!  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: so whaddya think, surprised or what? Poor Goku, and poor Vegeta she's pissed someone kissed "her Goku" (she wishes) And will Vegeta be able to saw his man but first he'll have to find out where Goku is, where is he? You're welcome for posting a lot of chapters and thanks for reviews and eh Review some more the next chapter should be up by Friday. 


	15. 15

Valentine's Day  
  
Disclaimer: once again I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Agent 182: So, hopefully you liked the last chapter, I don't really know since I didn't get many reviews but apparently you don't seem to be too happy with Videl. If you weren't happy with her then you'll really HATE her in this chapter. Oh and she is OOC for a reason so if you were wondering, it was all a cover up . . . a mask. So erm there are some warnings but I don't want to ruin it but it isn't graphic. So you can probably guess it has to do with Videl and a certain Sayian so if anything like that offends you don't read if you didn't know it is rape! That's your warning, dammit I ruined it; anyways I hope you like it and don't hate me but it makes the story line better it brings Goku and Vegeta closer together and such. I'll shut up now and I hope you like the chapter and don't hate me.  
  
Chapter 12: Roses are Red Violets are Blue, Love wants nothing to do with you  
  
Vegeta and Trunks landed on the plush grass in front of Goku's house. The night air calmed their fiery skin briefly as they silently sprinted into the house. They immediately went towards the kitchen. Trunks stopped outside of it as his father continued into it. Vegeta frowned as he saw the blonde androids' body. He closely examined everything; his eyes scanned up her arm and her slim fingers, a trail of crimson coming from it. He followed the trail; it seemed to be a letter. A "V". His eyes narrowed, Who's name starts with- my name starts with a "V" that's why Kakkarot thought it was me. Who else has a letter "V" in their name? He pondered for a moment, he saw the blue eyes flash in his mind again, those eyes the "V".  
  
VIDEL!  
  
He ran out of the room leaving his son behind. Trunks shrugged and looked the way his father had gone, up the stairs. He appeared at the top of the stairs and hopped down. He stood to the right of Trunks. "DAMMIT! It's Videl; her body is gone. It was her the whole fucking time! I should have known . . . when Kakkarot was leaning on me earlier she gave me a bitchy look and when she looked at Kakkarot, I could see the lust. Why didn't I notice it then? That bitch was right under our nose the whole fucking time. How the HELL did she get so strong?" Trunks frowned at his dad's sudden outburst. He couldn't believe Videl would do such a thing; she was so nice . . . but it actually made sense if only they had noticed it earlier. "Where the hell is she, I can feel Kakkarot's ki but it's too faint to tell where he is, DAMMIT!" Vegeta growled tightening his fists into balls. As he looked towards the living room, his eyes caught sight of the roses in the vase still sitting upon the living room table. Oh, shit . . . He was over at Kakkarot's house and Goten had been at Gohan's house and when he came home he brought Roses for his mom. That's where they are, if Gohan was dead, he'd be out of the picture and no one would suspect Videl. Then she could carry out whatever sick and twisted things she had planned there. That's where they are located. He smirked to himself; I am a genius.  
  
"I don't know where they could be . . ." Trunks mumbled resting his right hand on his cheek. He saw a sly smile spread across his father's face, sending chills through his body. "You know where they are, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, the only place that seems to have roses. Gohan's house." The two cops came in as the last syllables of house rolled off his tongue.  
  
"Did you figure out who the serial killer is Mr. Vegeta?" Officer Reily asked.  
  
"We have, and we know where Kakkarot is located." He held his head high.  
  
"Where are they?" the taller cop asked as Vegeta looked up at the man.  
  
"Son Gohan's house."  
  
"Huh? Why would they be there?"  
  
Vegeta ran his hands through his hair trying to keep from lashing out and killing the cop. Instead, he shoved him aside and went out the door; Trunks followed and pushed off and flew into the sky as the two cops ran to their squad car and got inside. The tires shrieked as they raced towards Gohan's house.  
  
The corner of Videl's eye twitched in anger. Goku's eyes followed her movements. What's wrong with her?  
  
Her eyes looked back at Goku "Did someone kiss you?" Black eyes widen, crap! He didn't answer. "Tell me, tell me who dammit!" (Videl's mind) He wouldn't kiss a man, Vegeta of all people . . . then who could it be? If he won't tell me, I'll make him. She turned and left the room leaving Goku very confused. He tugged at his arms, the wall shook behind him, but he was unable to do much damage and he couldn't go Super Sayian. He froze as Videl came back in the room humming the 'here comes the bride' song. An object in her hand gleamed as she stood face to face with the defenseless Sayian. His eyes immediately rested on the blade in her hand, a jagged blade that had probably killed one of his friends previously. "Now, will you tell me?" She put the blade to his arm and put pressure. Goku's eyes narrowed at her, fear never showing. "I take that as a no, as I said before I can be rather convincing". She pulled the blade down his arm, blood spilled from the newly open skin. Goku whimpered softly as he tried to ignore the new pain. She stopped as the now red blade reached his elbow. Her eyes met Goku's but the seemed to be staring at the wall. If he wants to play games . . . She jammed the blade into the tender flesh between his shoulder and ribs, on the right side of his body. He screamed as pain seared through his shoulder, flames of agony licking at his eyes threatening to burn them out. His head leaned against the wall behind him. (Goku) I- I can't tell her about Vegeta, no matter what. She'll torture him. I'd rather it happen to me then him. The blade jerked from the warmth of his body, blood trickling down his chest. He watched as it moved towards his black shirt and sliced the dark material in two. He pulled at the metal holding him.  
  
"Hmm, I bet I could think of a much more enjoyable way of getting the information from you" she paused eyeing him for a moment. "I know you're protecting someone and I think I know who but I'd rather hear it from you as you beg for mercy" She pulled the blade across Goku's gray undershirt.  
  
"Videl, please stop this . . ." she ignored his soft plea and ripped off his shirt with one tug. He grunted, blackness trying to pull him into it. CAN'T BLACK OUT, CAN'T BLACK OUT, CAN'T BLACK OUT! Goku's mind shouted as his eyelids got heavier.  
  
"Someone's tired" Videl whispered seductively as she ran her rough tongue over Goku's bottom lip.  
  
"Please don't-" Videl's hand smacked across his face, the darkness finally closed in. Kami, please don't let me pass out, his mind cried, but Kami didn't seem to be listening.  
  
"Sleep well, my sweet Goku . . . " she purred as his eye rolled back and the darkness consumed him.  
  
"There it is!" Trunks yelled to his father as Gohan's capsule house neared.  
  
"Shh, shut up you don't want her to know we're here". Trunks did as his dad told him. They landed on the pavement of the driveway. The cop car slowly accelerated to them.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place dad?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. I am the Prince of all Sayians." Trunks rolled his eyes, not this again. "Kakkarot's ki is gone, he's most likely unconscious." Vegeta sighed heavily as the cops crept up behind them.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Officer Philips (The guy cop) whispered to Vegeta.  
  
"Yes! So, shut the fuck up" the cop squinted looking at the house as Vegeta stood up and slowly made his way towards the house.  
  
Goku's eyes slowly opened. Something heavy laid on his aching chest. He groaned as his eyesight quickly came back into focus. He saw messy black hair on his chest. He gasped, that's- that's Videl. He moved his hands and found them unbound, he shoved Videl off himself and shakily got to his feet and looked down at himself. Oh shit, he was completely naked. He yelped and looked around the room for any sign of his clothes. Shit, shit, shit! She did something bad, she made me, no she took advantage of my unconscious state and- tears slowly fell own his cheek as brief images of when he had woken up during the ripping apart of his innocence. He stumbled backwards trying to shut them out as he heard a calm voice.  
  
"Goku"  
  
He darted around to the direction of the voice; Videl slowly put her clothes on.  
  
"NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME" he edged away from her.  
  
"Neh, it didn't seem like you enjoyed my stealing of your uh, innocence but I sure as hell did. You always do amaze me"  
  
"Where are my clothes?" she frowned and kicked them over to him.  
  
"I didn't think that-" she stopped as she felt a ki coming this way, two. They could only be Vegeta and Trunks. She turned back to Goku as he pulled on his pants and grabbed something from the drawer and slipped it on so he wouldn't be completely bare. He had put on a red 'wife beater'. Videl frowned and grabbed his wrist, as he was about to do instant transmission. "You're not going anywhere."  
  
"Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted receiving no answer. He was conscious, but still weak. Trunks followed his dad as they heard a scream echo through the house. Goku's ki dropped drastically. What the hell did she do to him?  
  
"Mr. Son?" the cops called, guns ready to kill anything that moved. They slowly rounded another corner into a hall and Trunks yelped. Vegeta watched a blade go to his son's neck. The blade already was covered in dark Sayian blood. Vegeta's eyes saddened a Videl smiled at him.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt him!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"I do what I want. Sorry little Trunks, I really don't want to hurt you but I must."  
  
"I don't wanna die again" Trunks whispered only loud enough for Videl to hear.  
  
"You made me proud Trunks." Vegeta smiled at his son as Videl ripped open the young boy's throat. The cops' mouths hung agape. "I'm going to rip your heart out"  
  
"I think it's the other way around." She flung Trunk's limp body aside. She halted as she heard the sound of a gun cocking.  
  
"Don't move or we'll shoot you!" Officer Philips yelled.  
  
"Damn, forgot about you two, oh well you'll be dead before you hear the gun shot." She suddenly vanished in a flash of blue; the gun disappeared from Officer Phillip's hands, and was then pointed at his forehead. Videl pulled the trigger of the Beretta and the bullet slammed into his forehead, his skull collapsed on itself never hearing the gun shot or the strangled cry that barely escaped his lips. Bullets tore through Videl's skin. She ignored the newfound problem as she put her hand flat towards the cop.  
  
"NOOOO" Vegeta shouted and kicked into the back of Videl's head as black shot from her hand enveloping Officer Reily in black. Videl fell forward and turned towards Vegeta, her eyes widen as Vegeta shouted 'GALIC GUN!" and blue slammed into her skull sending her through the walls of the house and outside. Vegeta turned away from the holes in the wall and saw bloody foot prints on the tile and followed them to Gohan's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and went inside. The tangy smell of Sayian blood reached his nose, Kakkarot is definitely here, but he smelt something else, but he wasn't quite sure of what it was. His eyes scanned the room and finally saw the figure cuffed to the wall. He ran over to where Goku was. He whispered his name softly as he tried to rouse him by shaking his shoulders lightly, not wanting to injure him further. Goku moaned softly as his eyes cracked open.  
  
"G-Geta" Vegeta finally got a good look at him, his shirt was different, that was the first thing he noticed then the blood. It seemed to be coming from everywhere, his lips, his nose, and his arm . . .  
  
"I'm going to get you out of here everything is fine now." He pointed his fingers at the metal restraints and zapped them all at the same time. Goku fell forward into Vegeta's strong arms. "Stay with me Kakkarot." He shifted Goku so he could set him on the ground. He sat Goku against the warm wall but Goku was shivering or shuddering. He couldn't tell. Goku's eyes remained half-open, they met Vegeta's but they appeared different then before as tears rolled out of his eyes. He sniffled and leaned into Vegeta trying to shut out the nightmares he lived through.  
  
"Mm tired"  
  
"Don't fall asleep, I need to stop the bleeding or you'll die." Goku nodded weakly as Vegeta pressed down on various cuts.  
  
"Where's Trunks?"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes briefly "He's dead, so are the cops."  
  
"I'm sorry" Goku looked down his eyes slowly closing.  
  
"STAY AWAKE KAKKAROT!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Goku's eyes flew back open "Okay, okay, don't be so loud." He winced as he moved, pain flaring in his chest. "Geta, I think some of my ribs are broken." Vegeta took off his gloves and threw them aside as nausea rose in Goku's chest. "I think I'm gonna-" Goku's stomach heaved the contents that were left in Goku's stomach onto the floor. He wiped his mouth, his head throbbing.  
  
"We need to get you to a hospital, or get a senzu bean, you have a concussion."  
  
"I don't think I can walk" Goku's voice rasped.  
  
"I'll carry" Vegeta scooped Goku into his arms.  
  
"OWE!" Goku cried out as Vegeta walked out the door and towards the front door. Goku snuggled into Vegeta's shirt, breathing in his soft scent. "I'm going to be wake me up in a-"  
  
"What? No! Kakkarot stay awake!" but Goku was already asleep or unconscious both were the same. Vegeta came to the front door, stepped over the yellow crime scene tape, and went out the door.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: So did you think I was too cruel? Sadly Vegeta does not know yet MUHAHHA! Whew it's like 11: 42 right now, late and I'm posting this chapter for you guys and a way to thank me is by . . . REVIEWING! Thanks to those who reviewed. I love you guys/ girls. Uh the next chapter hopefully will be up tomorrow and is Videl still alive? A fact I should fill you in with should be that Tien is dead that whole scene was to put the blame on him. The double technique where they can split bodies he is dead and I didn't show him dead, well you get the point. I hope that you liked the chapter and thanks for reading. 


	16. sixteen

Valentine's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
Chapter 13: Wait and Bleed  
  
Cold air sent chills through Vegeta's body. His eyes scanned the darkness, his shadow shown on the concrete walkway in front of him. The moon gave off enough light for him to see a couple feet in front of himself. The Sayian in his arms breathing turned erratic and he gripped onto Vegeta's torn shirt. Vegeta whispered his name softly and it calmed Goku, he nuzzled his face into Vegeta's shirt. He looked back up to the sky the moon centered in the center of it.  
  
Midnight.  
  
Maybe past midnight, but he saved Goku and that's all that mattered. He caught scent of something and he leaned his face close to Goku and pulled in his sweet scent and another, he was covered in the other scent, it drenched his shivering body. Videl, she must have did something to him, if that BITCH touched him I'll-  
  
"Mm . . . Geta . . .?" Goku's eyes slowly opened and he looked around slowly his eyes clouded over with tears as they met Vegeta's.  
  
"I thought I told you not to go to sleep." He frowned at Goku as the younger Sayian shifted in his arms.  
  
"Where's Videl?" his eyes darted back and forth looking into the darkness.  
  
"She's dead, I killed her." Goku forced a smile his eyes sparkling. "What did she do to you?" Goku's grimaced as the memories slammed into him. He diverted his eyes away from Vegeta's eyes. "Did she touch you?" He did not answer, his bottom lip quivered. Vegeta growled. THAT BITCH HAD BETTER NOT HAVE TOUCHED MY KAKKAROT! He stopped himself as a shuffling sound came from behind them.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Vegeta turned as he heard Videl's soft voice. Goku's eyes went wide as he grasped around Vegeta's neck.  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO, DON'T- DON'T LET HER TOUCH ME AGAIN-" Vegeta stared at Goku, he had never seen him so afraid, not for his life, not for anyone else's, just afraid of what Videl would do.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" he shouted before he realized he had said anything. She chuckled.  
  
"Thank you, I find dogs rather cute." She tilted her head sideways. "I knew it" a smile crept across her face as she watched as tears sprouted from Goku's eyes. "Hmm, I bet your jealous, I got to taste him first I got to touch him first I got to FUCK him first!" Goku whimpered as she said this. Vegeta's royal blood boiled, she inched forward "It was worth the wait but, I don't like to share" she crossed her arms as if she was waiting for him to do something. He narrowed his eyes. "Well."  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"How can I kill you with him in your hands." Vegeta finally understood she doesn't want to kill Kakkarot, just me. Fight for him; fight to the death, fight to live. He turned around and carefully bent his knees and slowly brought Goku to the ground.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing?" Goku asked his voice shaky.  
  
"What does it look like I'm going to kill her."  
  
"No, you're not she'll kill you, if I can't win against her how can you?" Vegeta didn't know the answer to that question. "We need to work together, like we did when we fought Buu. As one."  
  
"I'm sick of this" Videl shouted as she pointed her index finger to the center of Vegeta's back. "Time to die!" Black light erupted from her fingertip. Vegeta felt the heat closed in and he dunked under it. "Damn you weren't supposed to move". He set Goku onto the ground and stood up.  
  
"Alright Kakkarot, as soon as your strength returns join in." Goku nodded weakly and Vegeta turned towards Videl.  
  
She laughed "This will be an easy fight" she stalked towards Vegeta watching his legs, making sure he wasn't planning to do anything. She charged her fist catching his jaw crushing the bones with a crunch. Vegeta stumbled backwards almost onto Goku. He rubbed his cheek the pain slowly faded.  
  
"My turn!" he swung his leg; it connected with her chest and his other her stomach. She gagged and flew backwards. A yellow glow illuminated the area, he had went Super Sayian mid kick. He flew across the ground at her as she got up, she was faced the opposite way, she whirled around and caught Vegeta's fist and he swung the other one and she easily caught it too.  
  
"As I said before Pathetic" she slammed her forehead into his. He would have stumbled backwards but her hands firmly held his. He grunted in frustration as he raised his ki his boots digging into the ground. He yelped as she twisted his arm, receiving a howl of pain from the Prince. No, I can't lose; she won't get away with what she did to Kakkarot. He pushed forward at her arms. Her shoes digging into the ground too and creating a dirt trail as he pushed her. She was strong, but she didn't know what to do. She let go, did a flip to the side, and landed in fighting stance. (Videl) I've had enough of this arrogant Prince. Vegeta panted wiping the sweat appearing on his forehead. "Awe giving up already?"  
  
"I'll never give up!"  
  
"Looks like Goku has." Vegeta turned towards Goku, he was still positioned on the grass, deep in thought. Vegeta could feel his ki rising, but apparently, Videl could not. A fist slammed into his temple, his eyesight blurred as he fell back onto the ground. He scrambled back to his feet a finger pointed directly as his chest.  
  
"KHA-MEH-AH-ME-" Vegeta did a back flip out of the way and stood next to Goku as he shot his hands forward at Videl. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blue light covered Videl as she shrieked. Vegeta shielded his eyes the smoke slowly cleared he heard Goku saying something.  
  
"I'm going to fight her and when I'm down then you alright" Vegeta nodded as the smoke cleared completely leaving nothing concealing Videl; her hair and clothes were ruined, singed at every end. She ignored Goku as she ran forward, but he blocked her path.  
  
"MOVE!" he didn't. He powered up to Super Sayian 2, she hissed and sent her fists at him. He barely dodged everyone. He caught her frail hand and pulled hr towards him and p brought his knee into her back. She screamed as she heard a sickening crack. He let her fall to the ground gasping at the sudden pain. She got to her hands and knees then to her feet. "Did you think you could defeat me so easily?"  
  
"No, I want you to suffer, suffer for everything you have done to everyone me and Vegeta care about"  
  
"Oh that's so cliché, just kill me."  
  
"You don't feel pain when you're dead, so we're going to make you wish you were fucking dead!" Vegeta barked she only laughed.  
  
"Sure you will Prince."  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" Vegeta's hand smacked across her face. She held her check. Shocked that he had slapped her.  
  
She screamed in rage and grabbed his shirt, jerking him forward she turned him to face Goku, She held both of his arms with one of hers, positing the free one in the right spot.  
  
"Let him go, don't hurt him please." Goku's clinched his jaw.  
  
"This is who you protected, you let yourself be raped just so I wouldn't find out he kissed you." She looked at Vegeta; his lip pulled up in disgust. Kakkarot let himself be raped so she wouldn't hurt me . . . A warm tear fell down Goku's face.  
  
"Please . . ." he sobbed his eyes meeting Vegeta's.  
  
"Do you two have anything important to tell each other? Because if you do you better say it now." She paused for a second, not long enough for anything to be said. "Times up" Goku's eyes widen as Vegeta cried out his eyes went to his chest and saw a hand, Videl's hand holding Vegeta's heart. A faint whispered told Goku that Vegeta loved him as Videl pulled her hand free of Vegeta's body. He fell onto his knees; his eyes staring forward and he fell onto his face. Goku stood in shock. NO! He- he can't be dead, how could I- NO! He isn't dead, I'm dreaming and I'll wake up. Wake up Goku, Wake up. He didn't wake. This is real please Kami, don't let this be real. The yellow glow disappeared as Goku's knees buckled. He screamed as his heart shattered, it echoed over Videl's soft giggles as she stepped in front of him.  
  
"Now, it's only me and you." Goku looked up at her "Don't worry I don't intend to keep you alive any longer, sorry." She took his ebony hair in her hand. "I already had it all thought out." She shoved him onto his back and sat on his chest. He stared forward, tears ragging down his face.  
  
"Wh- Why did you hurt him?" he whispered softly, she pulled something from her jacket. He didn't care. She took his wrist in her hand.  
  
"Why does all the good things go to waste?" she brought the blade to his wrist "He was the lucky one, you'll die slowly" She pulled the blade across his wrist, not getting a reaction. The blood spilled onto the grassy lawn. She dropped his left arm and did the same to the other wrist. He whimpered as his life began to drain onto the green grass. She smiled as she let the other wrist fall to the ground. She leaned forward, brought her lips to his, and pressed them to his, his hands moved over hers. She moaned not sure of what to think until she felt soft skin pluck the blade from her hand. She gasped as she was flung to the ground the icy blade to her chest.  
  
She heard his voice, would he really kill me after all I've done for him, he'll see his beloved friends and family again. I showed him mercy!  
  
"I'm going to make this quick for you" he wheezed, crimson dripping onto Videl's clothes. "I show mercy!" she thought for moment, isn't that what I showed him?  
  
"Right in the heart Goku, where it will hurt the most." He felt more tears roll down his face. He couldn't kill someone like this, but he had to. His ki was quickly disappearing.  
  
"BURN IN HELL!" he shouted as he plunged the knife into her chest she gasped as he let go of her, she fell to the ground and plummeted into darkness. Blackness took over Goku's vision as he dropped the knife his body shuddering as he felt for Vegeta's hand and found it. His fingers curled around a lifeless hand. He screamed as the agony took his body. Blood spilled onto Vegeta's hands as black consumed Goku.  
  
To be continued . . .  
Agent 182: So thanks for the reviews and Kewla your right. Um I hoped you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading next one should be up on Sunday or Monday 


	17. 17

Valentine's Day  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 14: Dead bodies everywhere  
  
Hercule pushed down on the gas pedal, I finally get to see Videl, I haven't seen her in a month, I've been so busy showing people how great I am. A soft coo came from beside him. He smiled as he looked over to the young child in the passenger seat. Eighteen and Krillian's daughter Marron. He took her around the world with him. Krillian had asked him to so they could have a break from the child, she's five now and he didn't mind taking her with him. It made him seem greater. He turned left on Calline Road, Videl and Gohan's home came into view. He was glad she was going to marry Gohan; he was strong, smart and Videl's in love with him. That's all that matters. He drove up the driveway and heard Marron say something he put the brake on and turned towards the blonde child as he took out the keys.  
  
"Look, it's Vegeta, Goku and Videl." Hercule didn't see them. He leaned over her and looked to where she was pointing. He gasped blood was everywhere.  
  
"Holy-" he covered Marron's eyes.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" she tried to move his hands.  
  
"Uh, Marron, I need to bring you inside." He picked up, opened the door and crawled out of the car. Then he ran into the open door of the house. He yelped more bodies were on the floor. Trunks, Vegeta's kid, two cops! Cops were here! Who did this? He brought Marron into a spare bedroom. He uncovered her eyes. "Stay In here." She nodded.  
  
"You're silly." She giggled as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Hercule ran across the lawn and to the three bodies. His eyes widen. Gohan's father, the man that had killed Buu was on the grass; blood seemed to be coming from everywhere mainly from his wrists it seemed to be still pumping from his body. Goku's hand held Vegeta's, a gaping hole where his heart should be. Blood at the corner of his lips, both of their clothes in shreds. Vegeta was laying on his stomach and Goku on his back. His eyes went to his daughter's body. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes. My Videl, my sweet daughter; A blade was sticking out of her chest. Her hair and clothes were singed, her eyes closed. How could someone kill them? They defeated Buu. Where is Gohan? He should have saved my daughter.  
  
"Hercule." He heard a familiar voice. He turned to see a green kid, Dende! The Earth's guardian he was frowning.  
  
"Guardian, someone killed my daughter, Videl." Tears welded up in his eyes again.  
  
"I'm sorry about Videl, but Hercule you need to know what really happened. We should go inside, you need to sit down." Dende turned towards the house and a low groan cut the silence. Dende whipped his head around. Could it be . . .? He ran over to the bodies and saw unruly ebony moving. "GOKU!" he shouted and went to his friend. Goku closed his eyes at the sudden noise. His vision was black in the corners; his fingers still latched to Vegeta's cold and lifeless hand. He let go of Vegeta's hand and leaned on his elbows as a shadow rolled over him. He immediately shielded himself.  
  
"No, please don't" he cried trying to protect himself.  
  
"Goku it's me Dende." Goku slowly moved his hands.  
  
"De-Dende?" his croaked. His eyes looked at the young Namek.  
  
"You're safe." Hercule looked down at Goku.  
  
"He's alive."  
  
"Hey, Hercule. Damn I can't believe I'm still alive." His eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness and saw Videl's body. "She- she's dead, right."  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"WHAT!" Hercule yelled, "DID YOU KILL MY DAUGHTER?"  
  
"Uh . . . he had to, she tried to kill him first." They heard sirens. "Why are the cops here?" Dende asked. Goku tried to shrug but it hurt too much. His eyes started to close again.  
  
"There are dead cops in the house." Dende turned to Hercule.  
  
"At least you'll get to the hospital" Goku's elbows gave away. "GOKU!" Dende shouted and ran over to him, he tried to wake him but he was unconscious. A cop car and an ambulance drove up; Hercule met them half way.  
  
"Mr. Son is hurt and my daughter is dead and so is a guy named Vegeta." The medics nodded and went to get a stretcher. They ran to where Goku was laying. They looked at Dende for a moment and ignored him as they put Goku on the stretcher, brought him to the ambulance, and drove off the cops stayed and asked questions then put the bodies in, well body bags. After they had left, Dende had one thing on his mind, the dragonballs. He turned to Hercule who was sitting in the chair opposite of him.  
  
"Mr. PoPo went to get the Dragonballs, he should be here soon so we can wish everyone back."  
  
"What about Videl?"  
  
"NO WAY!" Hercule looked down sadly, ashamed that his own daughter would do such a thing. Goku's a nice guy and she did terrible things to his family and friends, but she did the worst to him. He had no idea that she was capable of such things. He didn't want her to be brought back, not after what she did. A knock on the front door made them both jump.  
  
Hercule got up and answered it. It was Mr. PoPo. "Hi" Hercule smiled at him and let him in.  
  
Dende's face lit up as Mr. PoPo took all seven dragonballs from a green bag.  
  
"Here they are, we need to go make the wish." Hercule followed the two aliens out the door. Marron was still in the room; she fell asleep from boredom.  
  
They put the Dragonballs together on the grass Dende smiled as he said "Dragon come forth and grant my wishes (A/N: I don't remember what they say)!"  
  
The sky darkened as a dragon appeared. Hercule fell backwards onto his butt. "EEK, THAT'S A HUGE DRAGON!"  
  
"What are your wishes?" the dragon's voice boomed above them.  
  
"Uh, we would like everyone that Videl killed to be brought back to life."  
  
"This will take a moment." The dragon lit up and then it faded. "Your wish has been fulfilled. What is your second wish?"  
  
"We would like them to be brought here."  
  
The dragon nodded as the bodies appeared. "Done"  
  
"Bye Shenron." The dragon disappeared as Dende said that. The seven dragonballs lifted into the sky and all flew in separate direction, the sky turned back to a pale blue. They turned as they heard voices. Vegeta stood up and looked around he saw Bulma, Trunks, the cops, Krillian, Chichi, Gohan, Goten, some guy he never saw before, Master Roshi, Yajarobi, Piccolo, Tien, Chaoitzu, Yamcha, Hercule, Dende, and Mr. PoPo. But no Goku. He growled that bitch Videl had better not have him. He walked over to Dende.  
  
"Where is Kakkarot?" he eyed them.  
  
"He's at the hospital, he almost dyed. I thought he was dead."  
  
"What hospital?" he grabbed the front of Dende's shirt.  
  
"The Satan City Hospital." Vegeta dropped him and took off.  
  
"Where is he going?" Bulma asked stepping next to Dende.  
  
"He went to see Goku"  
  
They all heard a loud yell, crap, Dende thought.  
  
"WHERE IS GOKU? I WANT MY HUSBAND RIGHT NOW!" They all cringed as Chichi yelled. Gohan and Goten hugged as she screamed for Goku.  
  
"I missed you brother." Goten smiled at Gohan.  
  
"I missed you too!" Everyone hugged each other and soon realized that Goku, Videl, and Vegeta weren't there.  
  
"Where is my dad, Vegeta, and Videl?" Gohan asked.  
  
Dende sighed "Videl is dead, she was the one who killed everyone." The group gasped, except for the few that knew. "Goku is at the hospital and Vegeta went to see if he was alright." Everyone gasped at that.  
  
"We should go se if he is alright." Krillian spoke up.  
  
"I GET TO SEE GOKU FIRST, HE IS MY HUSBAND."  
  
"Okay, Chichi, you don't have to yell."  
  
Vegeta ran into the hospital. "Where is Kakkarot?" the red haired woman at the front desk raised an eyebrow. "Son Goku."  
  
"Ah, yes he is in room 119, but he's sleeping so I wouldn't-" Vegeta ran to the room before she even finished. He got to the door and caught his breath before he silently went in. His face saddened as he saw Goku. Bandages covered his wrist; he had stitched in his check and probably in other places that he couldn't see. Goku was obviously having a bad dream. His eyes moved rapidly under the lids, tears fell down his cheeks and onto the pillow. Vegeta kneeled next to the bed and lightly shook Goku.  
  
"Mmm" he moaned as he opened his eyes, the anaesthetic doing its job. He turned towards Vegeta and smiled.  
  
"Hey." Vegeta whispered softly he brought his hand up and brushed the hair from Goku's watery eyes.  
  
" You're alive?" Vegeta nodded. "I'm not dreaming."  
  
"No, I'm alive and so is everyone else"  
  
"I killed her"  
  
"I know she deserved to die for what she did to you."  
  
"She did something, she said something, I- I didn't notice it at the time but she told me to stab her in the heart. She must have said some spell because I have a feeling that she isn't dead."  
  
"Kakkarot, I know how you feel but she's dead." Vegeta smiled at him as a nurse walked in.  
  
"Visiting hour is over." Vegeta turned to the nurse then back to Goku.  
  
"Chichi isn't going to be too happy about that." Vegeta chuckled, as did Goku. He stood up as the nurse left. He leaned forward and kissed Goku's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well." He smiled at his once rival.  
  
"Good night Geta." Goku whispered as he rested his head back on the pillow. Vegeta looked back at Goku and left the room. Goku closed his eyes and was almost asleep when the bedroom door opened. He looked towards the door, the room was dark, and he couldn't see much.  
  
"Hello?" he said weakly, he didn't get an answer. "Geta is that you?"  
  
The light turned on, shortly blinding him. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes a woman stood in front of him. "Who- who are you, are you the nurse?" he asked she smiled at him, pushing her blonde hair behind her shoulder and leaned down. Her eyes meeting Goku's those eyes blue.  
  
Those were Videl's eyes, he could see the evil, but that was not Videl. "Videl?" his bottom lip quivered with fear, Kami no please don't let this be her.  
  
"Yes my sweet Goku, it is I. I have came back for you. This is my new body; I was hoping you would like it. Do you?" Goku stared at her his eyes wide.  
  
"How-?"  
  
She cut him off. "I doesn't matter, I'm here to finally make you mine and with the help of the dragonballs on Namek. I will make my dream come true. You will love me." She caressed the side of his wet cheek as he screamed.  
  
THE END!  
  
Agent 182: DUN DUNN DUUUUNNNNNNN! Wow, it's over and don't think I'm going to not have a sequel. The first chapter should be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading and what is up with the 'Videl has a new body' thing. I'll fill you in, in the sequel. If you've seen the movies "Fallen" or "Shocker", you'll understand. Thanks bunch. I LOVE YOU SO, SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. Uh I hope you like it and I put Marron in because I forgot about her and someone asked what happened to her. I was like crap, so I put her in and in the sequel it'll have a lot more characters more death, more blood and gore and of course more Goku/ Vegeta. Muhaha I hope you decide to read it it's called Paranoid. Thanks again and tell me what you think and also special thanks to the people that reviewed especially Kewla, Nelia black, Spencers 13, Killer Bunny, Kat, Zaluki, and last but certainly not least Eminem Starlight! Thanks bunch to everyone else too! 


End file.
